Hush, Little Baby
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU/AH. Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson have been enemies since the sandbox. Literally. After a drunken one night stand leaves Caroline pregnant, Klaus and Caroline have to do the one thing they have never been able to do: get along. Klaroline. Kalijah.
1. Chapter 1

**Extended Summary:**_ AU/AH. Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson have been enemies since the sandbox. Literally. After a drunken one night stand leaves Caroline pregnant, Klaus and Caroline have to do the one thing that they have never been able to do: get along. Katherine Pierce and Elijah Mikaelson are the ultimate power couple. Katherine's heart is set on the medical field and she doesn't have time in her life for anything else other than Elijah and her career. Until a stork makes an unexpected delivery_.

* * *

**I**

The playground at Sunny Creek Elementary was every kid's dream and it was the perfect place to spend their thirty minute recess every day after each day's drilling math class that resulted in either adding or subtraction or sometimes both and before their reading activity.

The playground was big with lots of trees that provided cooling shades, tiny multicolored tricycles, a big playground set with three swings, a monkey bar, and a slide. But the place that was always popular for the first graders at Sunny Creek Elementary was the large sandbox that reminded them of the beach.

Or at least they could pretend since most of them had never been out of Mystic Falls their entire life and the closest thing to a beach they had was an old duck pond. Still the children loved it.

"Come on, Kat before all the good shovels and buckets are taken!" seven year old Caroline Forbes stomped her Dora the Explorer sneaker as she motioned towards her curly hair friend who never hurried for anybody.

"I'm going, Care Bear don't yell." Seven year old Katherine Pierce rubbed her big brown eyes tiredly. Her thick, curly hair was in tight curls that reminded Caroline of a Disney Princess. "I'm sleepy."

Caroline grabbed her friend's hand as they ran towards the giggling group of seven years old who were already fighting over the shovels and the buckets.

"I want the pink shovel!" Katherine cried out, suddenly awake.

"Here." Caroline said managing to grab the pink shovel and bucket fot her smaller friend. "Come on, let's go to the corner."

The two girls headed towards the corner of the sandbox. "Ew, sand!" Katherine took off her Mary Jane shoe and shook the sand off. "What do you want to make?"

Caroline's blue eyes widened in excitement. "Oh, how about a Barbie castle?"

"But we don't have Barbie's."

"We can pretend." Caroline said shoveling sand into her bucket. The two girls worked silently for the next few minutes (well, mostly Caroline, Katherine seemed to enjoy actually just spilling the sand rather than do anything with it.)

By the time recess was over Caroline had managed to make a decent sand castle while Katherine decorated it with grass and flowers. Suddenly sand flew everyone and Katherine shrieked and burst into tears. "My eyes!"

Caroline stood up and glared at the offender, the one who had made Katherine cry and who had destroy Caroline's precious castle. The boy was bigger than her probably eight or nine with a pale complexion and light brown-blond hair. "You destroyed my castle!"

"What are you going to do about it you big baby," Klaus Mikaelson stuck out his tongue. "Baby, whiny little baby."

"Care Bear is not a baby." Katherine hissed as she suddenly pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. She started pinching him with her little hands.

"Get off!" Klaus snapped tugging on Katherine's pigtails until she cried. Katherine yelled.

"Leave Kat alone!" Caroline said as she filled her bucket with sand and poured it over Klaus' face so that he let go of Katherine. Klaus sputtered out sand.

"Girls!" Miss May, their first grade teacher shrieked. "What are you doing? Mr. Mikaelson, you should be in the third grade playground! What happened?"

"She started it!"

"No, Miss May he did!" Caroline felt like she was going to burst into tears. "He kicked my sand castle."

"And he pulled my pigtails." Katherine piped in.

"All right, children." Miss May put her hands on her hips. "Follow me, Mr. Mikaelson, let's go to the nurse and I will speak to you girls later."

Klaus stuck out his tongue at Caroline as he followed Miss May. It wouldn't be the first time they were pinned against each other.

-End of Chapter One-

Sorry, guys I know this chapter was a little short and boring, but it was just the intro. I promise the next one will be longer, review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

_Twenty Years Later_

Twenty seven year old Caroline Forbes stood back to admire her work in the bright sunlight, joy practically seeping out of her skin. She had done it, she had finally done it. After a lot of hard work, saving money, and even a few tears as well she finally had her own store. A small boutique called, _Be Positive._

It wasn't a big store, mind you just roughly the size of a small dentist office, Caroline wished that she could afford a bigger place, but rent was expensive even in a small town like Mystic Falls so this would have to do for how.

Caroline pushed back a piece of blond hair behind her ear wanting to tell everyone within passing distance that this was her store, her creation, her damn baby. After she had dropped out of business school (nearly crushing her mom, Liz's heart) she had decided to open her own store that would sell clothes and accessories and maybe even shoes. Many people had thought that she wouldn't be able to do it, especially since Caroline had never run a business (again Liz) but Caroline had proven them wrong.

It had taken a lot of hard work, not to mention money to open this small store and get inventory to make a few sales which included a lousy job as a waitress, using her inheritance money her father had left her, and taking out loans from the bank. In other words Caroline had gotten her dream while at the same time being greeted with a large debt. Awesome.

But Caroline wouldn't let money and problems ruin this moment. She gently pushed the glass door open and if fearing that it might break. The walls were painted a hot pink with vintage lemon green lamps hanging from the ceiling and a shiny cash register just waiting to be used.

There were stacks of boxes filled with clothes and accessories that needed to be hung, but Caroline would think about that later. For the first few months since money was tight Caroline wouldn't be able to afford hiring help, so she would have to do everything by herself which would include a few restless nights, not that Caroline minded too much.

A tiny bell was heard as someone pushed the door open. "I'm sorry, we're closed-"

"Calm down, it's me." Her best friend, twenty seven year old Katherine Pierce came in. She was dressed in the standard pale blue scrubs from the Mystic Falls hospital which meant that she was done with her shift. Her curly hair was up in a ponytail and her makeup was perfectly applied even at seven in the morning.

Never in a million years had Caroline thought that Katherine would end up becoming a doctor, but she had been proven wrong and Katherine had quickly rose to the top of her class. She was almost finished with medical school and had just started as a medical intern at the local hospital.

"Katherine," Caroline half scolded. "You weren't supposed to see it until everything was done."

"I'm sorry," Katherine rolled her eyes as she dipped a hand into her bag. "But I just finished my third night shift in a row and I couldn't help myself. Besides I ran into Stefan and he gave me our invitation to his and Rebekah's wedding."

"Awesome, I forgot about that." Caroline said as she took the creamy invitation. Stefan was her childhood friend and they knew Rebekah briefly, but she was one year younger than them and they had hardly interacted. She was a nice person though, a little intense, but perfectly nice. "When is it?"

"A couple of weeks from now, I already asked for the night off." She reapplied her lip stick. "Elijah would kill me if I miss his little sister's big debut."

Elijah Mikaelson was Katherine's boyfriend and they had been dating for three years now and even though Elijah was a little older, they seemed to get along perfectly.

"Oh, please." Caroline scoffed. "He treats you like a princess."

"Well, I am a princess." Katherine smirked as she yawned. "I should probably go to bed, before I pass out. Today is our anniversary."

"Really? Congratulations! Anything planned?" Caroline couldn't help but envy her friend's relationship. Katherine was so pretty she had guys practically begging her to just look at them and even then she only had eyes for Elijah. It seemed that they had the perfect relationship and Caroline couldn't help but envy them.

Katherine shook her head. "Not really, we both work so hard it's a treat to stay indoors." She grabbed her purse. "I'll call you so that we can go dress shopping. Bye."

* * *

"He's late." Twenty nine year old Klaus Mikaelson scoffed to his older brother, Elijah Mikaelson who was thirty two. Despised his initial refusal Elijah had practically forced him to have an early dinner with his sister's fiancée, Stefan Salvatore to "get to know him."

And Elijah had not been amused when Klaus had pointed out that Stefan was a lawyer, came from a good family, and had graduated at the top of his class from Harvard Law so he probably wasn't a serial killer.

Klaus was easily the least sociable of all the Mikaelsons which consisted of his older brother, Elijah and his baby sister Rebekah. But that was because Klaus was in no mood for small talk and Klaus thought his sister was a fool for marrying Stefan.

Rebekah was all wound up about marrying the guy and having babies. Pathetic.

Elijah sighed. "He's three minutes late, Klaus not everyone arrives at exactly every minute to every meeting." Both brothers worked for Mikaelson Inc. the construction company their father Mikael owned. Klaus was the CFO (Chief of Financial Office) while Elijah was the vice president.

"Well they should." Klaus took an angry sip of his ice cold water. "Why do we have to do this again?"

"Because," Elijah said slowly as if explaining it to a child. "Stefan is about to become family and since he's marrying our baby sister we should probably get to know him. There he is."

"Sorry, I'm late." Stefan said as the waiter quickly filled his glass. "I had to drop off Rebekah for her last dress fitting."

"Well, we all know how time consumable women can be, isn't that right Elijah?"

"Forgive my brother, Stefan." Elijah gave him a pointed gaze. "He can insensitive at times, which of course doesn't help in his relationship with women."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Woman are a pain in the neck, you're just too in love with your beloved Katherine to know better." Katherine and Klaus had meet and they were not impresses with each other, it seemed after all these years they still shared a sort of hostile rivalry.

The three men spend the next hour or so chatting before they were interrupted by Elijah's phone. He smiled when he read the screen and he quickly put it inside his jacket pocket. "Forgive me gentlemen I must excuse myself."

"Of course." Stefan said. "Thank you for joining us, Elijah."

"Nonsense, Stefan it was my pleasure." He gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm sure you will make Rebekah very happy." Stefan smiled.

"Where are you going, brother?" Klaus asked, the sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Today is the anniversary between me and Katherine." Elijah ignored Klaus' eye roll. "I promised her we would spend the evening together."

* * *

The apartment that Elijah and Katherine shared smelled of vanilla and spices by the time that Elijah opened the door. Which usually meant that Katherine was in their bedroom ready to go. Elijah and Katherine had started dating three years ago when Katherine was in the middle of medical school trying to become a medical practitioner.

At first Elijah had been concerned that he was too old for her, but Katherine had shown to be mature beyond her years and besides their little squabbles they had a good relationship

Katherine was waiting for him already dressed in a see through black nightie, with her dark curls adorning her face. She kissed him. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary." He murmured. "How was your shift?"

Katherine shook her head as she started unbuttoning his shirt. "Let's not talk about work."

Elijah pulled her into his arms and placed her on the bed where Katherine burst into giggles. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

Caroline stared at the numbers in the pages until she was sure that her vision was going blurry. It was late at night, but Caroline had almost finished decorating everything and putting the clothes and accessories in the right place. In a few days she will open and Caroline didn't know if she should be excited or nervous.

The numbers staring back at her, the bank loans, the credit card bills, the debts seemed to taunt her as if saying that she couldn't do it. She owed $5,546 to the bank plus interest and $1,300 on credit card bills and Caroline was starting to panic.

Katherine had offered to help her out, but she had refused even though Elijah paid for their apartment together Katherine was still paying off school debts something that Katherine would never let Elijah pay for and Liz Forbes didn't have much money either.

She ran a hand through her golden curls. "Don't give up Forbes, you can do it. You have too."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks for your reviews, favorites, follows!


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

"What do you mean you're not going to the wedding?" Bonnie Bennett, Caroline's friend and party planner (who was in fact in charge of the Stefan/Rebekah wedding) demanded. "I've slaved on this party for months, do you know how many times Rebekah changed the menu and now you're not going?"

"I'm sorry," Caroline said as she took a sip of her iced lemonade. "It's just, I've been so tired lately, and tomorrow is opening day for Be Positive, and I'm nervous-"

"Oh, please." Katherine rolled her eyes as she played with her chicken salad on her plate. "You're just too much of a chicken to face Klaus."

"I'm not afraid of Klaus." Caroline shot back. "I could kick his ass if I wanted too."

Katherine raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing it. "Then why don't you prove it by going to the wedding looking hot, besides when was the last time you saw each other, five, six years ago? I most often get to experience the pleasure of his company."

"Nine years ago." Caroline corrected as she looked over the rest of the table at the Grill. Just hearing his name made Caroline want to throw up. "Since my high school graduation."

"Wait," Bonnie said, obviously missing something. "Klaus? Klaus Mikaelson as in Rebekah's older brother? You two know him?"

"We went to the same school growing up." Caroline said stiffly. Bonnie had only moved from Atlanta two years ago so she hadn't experience the same school dramas that Katherine and Caroline had gone through. "Do you know who he is?"

Bonnie wrinkled her nose. "Meet him only once, he's not very nice."

"You could say that." Katherine pointed her fork in Caroline's direction. "Caroline and him have had a sort of rivalry since elementary school."

"It's not a rivalry." Caroline said exasperated. "We just got a little too competitive, and you don't know how many times I've wanted to wipe that smirk off his face."

Katherine nodded. "True that, so all those art fair projects, science fair competition, and presidential campaigns . . . those were all your ideas of fun?"

Caroline looked offended. "For your information I like being a leader, and I did win over Klaus in someone of those competitions." She bended her straw, desperate to get off the topic about Klaus, just hearing it made Caroline want to stab something. "So Kat, how was you and Elijah's romantic night together?"

"Oh, yes." Bonnie squealed. "Please share, future Mrs. Mikaelson."

"Oh, please I'm not getting married until I get my doctorate at least." Katherine's pretty face flushed with pleasure. "And it went great, I don't think either of us slept all night. Elijah may look like a boring old square, but he's an animal!"

Caroline, Bonnie, and Katherine burst into giggles like school girls.

"Maybe you two made a baby." Bonnie joked.

Katherine's face darkened and Caroline frowned, she knew that her friend had a crappy childhood and just talking about having children put her on edge. Katherine had always preferred her career and shopping to fairytale weddings and babies, while Elijah was the complete opposite. "No, no way. That's not funny, Bonnie."

Bonnie flinched, obviously sensing that she had said something wrong. "Sorry, it was a joke."

Katherine flushed. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little on edge." Her pager started beeping. "Well, that's me I have to go girls."

* * *

"Here's your car, Mr. Mikaelson." The valet attendant said as he got out of Klaus's brand new black Lexus and handed him the keys.

Klaus grabbed the keys and nodded. "Thanks, Harold."

"It's Henry actually."

Klaus ignored him as he got into the car and drove out of the parking lot. His sister's invitation stared back at him, he had forgotten to take it out of the car, and honestly he had forgotten about it all together.

Klaus wasn't fond of weddings, in fact they annoyed him and he always thought that the bride and groom always looked perfectly happy and if rubbing it in everyone's faces that they weren't as happy as them.

He had never really agreed with the concept of marriage, but to be honest he had never really had one serious relationship, it was always going from one girl to the next. He didn't want to be one of the many fools like Elijah and Stefan who easily became tangled in a woman's web.

Klaus killed the engine once he got into his apartment building complex. He was seriously considering ditching his baby sister's wedding until he remembered that he was in the wedding party and Rebekah would probably kill him.

* * *

"Hi, honey how is it going?" Liz said as she kissed Caroline's cheek. She looked around the store. "Wow this place is beautiful."

Caroline's entire face flushed with pleasure, this was the first time that Liz had visited the store. She had even bought a bottle of wine for the occasion. "I'm so glad you like it." She led Liz around the store. "The blouses are in the front, next are the jeans and skirts, I put the party dresses in the back, and look accessories." She grabbed a pair of chandelier style earrings and placed them near Liz's bare ears. "Near the counter, beautiful!"

"They really are lovely." Liz said as she looked around the store, she was still dressed in her police uniform. "So are you excited about opening day tomorrow?"

"Yes." Caroline said as she opened the bottle of wine and handed a glass to her mother. "And a little nervous, but I'm not going to let my stupid insecurities get in the way."

Liz nodded. "I'm so proud of you, honey."

Caroline's eyes watered. "Thanks, mommy."

"Caroline, be honest how much is this costing you?" Liz blurted out as she took a sip of wine. The decorations were beautiful and she knew that her daughter had talent, but opening a store wasn't cheap. "Because I've saved up some money, and there's still a little bit left in your college fund-"

"Mom," Caroline interrupted sharply. "I'm fine, especially money wise." She lied. "You don't have to worry about anything."

"All right," Liz said, not really sounding convinced. "But if you need anything, anything at all, call me all right? That's what moms are for."

"I will." Caroline softened as she raised her glass. "So how about a toast-to Be Positive!"

Liz clicked her glass. "To Be Positive!"

* * *

"Bonnie told me the funniest thing today." Katherine said later that night, for the first time in a while Katherine was working the day shift so she and Elijah actually shared a normal sleeping pattern.

"Oh, really?" Elijah raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, she told me that perhaps our lovemaking last night-don't worry I didn't share too many details-resulted in a baby."

"I wouldn't mind a baby," Elijah said instead as he placed the pillow down. "Katherine, I'm thirty two years old, at some point I kind of want to start a family. Don't you want to have children?"

Privately, Elijah thought that he would have married Katherine years ago if she didn't insist on getting her doctorate first. Elijah didn't care if she was a doctor when they married, he wanted to marry her, but he knew that Katherine would never accept so he didn't bother asking.

"Don't be silly," Katherine said her mood darkening. She had, had a crappy childhood and Elijah knew that, her parents had always been fighting and arguing and more interested in drinking and smoking than caring for their only child. Katherine pride herself in getting away from that toxic environment and enrolling and paying her medical schooling all by herself. She hadn't spoken to her parents in three years. "You know I don't like children, nor do I want to have children." She sighed. "My own childhood was bad enough, why do I want to screw up another child's life?"

"Don't say that." Elijah frowned. "Just because you had a bad childhood doesn't mean you will be a bad mom. Don't you want to have children in the future?"

Katherine shook her head and said coldly. "I don't have time for children Elijah, I have my career and you, believe me there's no room in my life for babies."

-End of Chapter Three-


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

"How about this?" Bonnie said as she pulled out a bright green dress that was very popular in the seventies. She looked at the tag. "It's vintage."

Katherine and Caroline exchanged looks before they both said. "Pass."

It was Tuesday afternoon and since Katherine had the day off the girls had decided to go shopping for the wedding.

"What's wrong with it?" Bonnie whined.

"For starters it's not a Halloween party." Katherine said flatly. "You're going to look like a green Martian wearing that dress."

Bonnie sighed as she put the dress back on the hanger. "Fine, what are you guys wearing?"

Katherine shrugged as she looked through the racks. "Hate it, hate it, ugly, disgusting," she sighed dramatically. "There's nothing I like, I might as well go in my hospital scrubs."

"Please, like you would ever go anywhere with a hair out of place."

Caroline looked at her watch. "Um, guys I don't mean to rush you guys, but I really should go back to the store." It was only the second opening day and Caroline had already left early, it wasn't good for business. She had, had her opening day last night and it was slightly better than it was expected, it wasn't great but hopefully the store would start gaining popularity.

Like good friends Bonnie and Katherine had come, Bonnie had bought a bright pink dress and Katherine a long, silver necklace.

Bonnie groaned. "Not again, Care don't you and Katherine talk about anything other than work?"

Katherine and Caroline exchanged grins. "Nope."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "It's hard being best friends with two workaholics."

* * *

Katherine stared at her reflection in the mirror and looked disgusted. This was her third day shift and it seemed that Katherine's body still wasn't used to working like a normal person and not like a vampire. It was a typical Wednesday, three days before the wedding and Katherine both looked and felt like a mess.

She had woken this morning with an upset stomach and as soon as she got into the bathroom she had thrown up her dinner from last night, now all she wanted to do was call in sick and crawl into bed. Not that she would, but it was a nice thought.

Katherine pressed a hand against her mouth and hurried towards the toilet when she felt the vomit coming up again. She heard a knock on the door. "Sweetie, are you all right?"

"Don't come in here!"

Elijah ignored her request as he opened the door and saw Katherine bend over the toilet. He immediately scooted down next to her and handed her a towel. "Are you ok? Are you feeling sick?"

Katherine nodded. "My stomach is upset, it's probably the stomach flu or something."

"Do you want me to call the hospital to tell them that you're sick?"

Katherine shook her head as she forced herself to stand up. "No, I'm fine. The hospital has been swamped recently and they need me-"

"Not if you're sick." Elijah scolded. "Katherine, you need rest."

Katherine shook her head. "Elijah, I've been through worst things than this, trust me, I can handle it."

* * *

Was this dress too sexy? Caroline cocked her head and looked at her reflection in the mirror, it definably wasn't the kind of dress she wore every day. She had ordered it online while she had been online shopping (something she really shouldn't do if her bills were any indication, but the temptation had been too great.)

Besides it hadn't been that expensive, it was a long black strapless silk dress that showed off her legs and a little cleavage. She had styled her blond hair into an elegant bun like Katherine had taught her to do and she was wearing long, gold earrings from the store.

Caroline felt a chill go down her spine. She felt like Jessica Rabbit wearing this dress: sexy, seductive, and one of a kind.

She glossed her lips and put the gloss in her little clutch purse. "Done."

So if she did run into Klaus at least she would look fabulous.

* * *

Rebekah and Stefan were getting married at St. Joseph's Catholic Church, the same church where half of them had been baptized with the reception at the Rose Room in the Montville hotel. The ceremony was schedule for two o'clock that afternoon and everyone seemed to be in a frenzy and Katherine could hear Rebekah's screams and orders even as she and Elijah entered the church.

Katherine was wearing an old loose teal blue dress so that it wouldn't squeeze her stomach and her dark hair was in tight curls, she had forced herself to do her make up so that she at least look presentable even though she really just wanted to curl up and die.

"Your sister is going to scare poor Stefan away." Katherine said lightly.

Elijah smiled. "Believe me I think Stefan is stronger than that, if not he would have left a long time ago." He looked at her nervously. "Are you sure you're feeling better, if not we can leave after the ceremony, I'm sure everyone would-"

"Elijah," Katherine interrupted him as she put a reassuring hand on his arm. "I'm fine, honest, it was probably just the flu that has been going around. We are not going to miss the event of the season."

* * *

Klaus wasn't a very religious nor patient person, so sitting here for an hour and forced to sit through his baby sister and Stefan's wedding ceremony wasn't his idea of a fun time, especially when the people around him were more interesting.

He saw his parents stiffly watching the priest, as still as wax figures. Elijah had a worried expression on his face as he continuously looked at Katherine as if she were going to roll over and die at any second now while Katherine seemed more interested in the color of her nail polish.

Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older brother and the family black sheep was standing in the front pew with his arms around a dark hair girl. Damon was such a womanizer that he was with a new girl every week.

After inspecting the guests for several minutes, Klaus eyes landed on her. He blinked a few times to make sure that his eyes weren't deceiving him, but they weren't. Little Caroline Forbes.

All grown up and wearing the sexiest black dress that Klaus had ever seen that showed off her legs and chest. Her blond hair was tucked away in a low bun while long gold earrings fell from her delicate earlobes.

She looked pretty sexy.

Klaus saw that Caroline looked at him from the corner of her eye, but then immediately turned back towards the priest. A slow smirk appeared on Klaus' face. Perhaps this wedding wouldn't be a waste of time after all.

* * *

"One vodka tonic." Caroline said to the bar tender as she placed her beaded clutch on the bar. The reception was already filling up with Stefan and Rebekah's guests keeping them occupied. Katherine and Elijah were at a table with the rest of Elijah's family and Bonnie was flirting with a new guy name Marcel, who she knew was Klaus' best friend from college and since Caroline didn't want to be the rejected third wheel she went to where all singles went: the bar.

The bar tended nodded as he placed the drink in front of her, Caroline nodded her thanks as she took a sip. She wasn't used to drinking so the alcohol burned her tongue. This was one of the things that Caroline hated about being single, especially when her friends all had significant others, she always ended up alone. Not that, that was a bad thing, Caroline like being independent, but at social events she always felt like a loser.

And of course misery loves company.

"Drinking so soon?" a sarcastic voice said behind her as its expensive clad figure slid in the bar stool next to her. "Dinner hasn't even been served yet."

"I was under the impression that this was the cocktail hour," Caroline said smoothly as she raised an eyebrow in Klaus' direction. In amazed her that she and Klaus could spend years without talking, but the minute he showed up, she could feel her anger returning. "And it's a wedding, it is the social custom to have fun."

Klaus smirked. "I'm aware." He saw the way that Caroline was drinking furiously like there was no tomorrow. "Though maybe you would want to suggest something less strong, like maybe a Shirley Temple or apple juice."

"I can handle what I drink, Klaus." She snapped. "Though for future reference it is none of your business."

Klaus shrugged. "I just don't want you to make a spectacle in front of the bride and groom and ruin my sister's perfect wedding."

"Don't you have any other friends you can hang out with?"

"I do." He said. "But he is currently charming your little friend, Benny."

"Bonnie." Caroline corrected. "Seriously, Klaus what do you want?"

"No need to get so riled up, love." Klaus said smirking, his blue eyes glancing slightly at her slightly exposed cleavage before returning to her own blue eyes. "I just want to enjoy the pleasure of your company. How long has it been seven years?"

"Nine." Caroline corrected as she took a sip of her drink so that she didn't have to talk anymore.

The bartender approach Klaus. "Can I offer you something to drink, sir?"

"Whisky." Klaus looked towards Caroline. "And perhaps the lady would like to join me for a drink as well?"

Caroline nodded, she would not let Klaus intimidate her. She put her glass down firmly. "Another vodka tonic."

* * *

"I'm sorry." The words slipped out of Katherine's mouth before she could help it. She and Elijah were in the middle of dancing at the reception when she had blurted out the words. She didn't know why, especially since apologies didn't come easily to her, forgiveness was more of Elijah's thing,

Elijah was surprise too. He raised an eyebrow. "Whatever for?"

Katherine sighed as she tried to speak up over Whitney Houston. "For how I acted a few days ago. I was being rude and insensitive, and I didn't want to hurt your feelings . . . it's just you know how I feel about children and I know how you feel . . . my point is that I shouldn't have been so insensitive."

"And I shouldn't have been so persistent." Elijah admitted. "So I guess we're both at fault."

"So are we ok?" Katherine gulped she really didn't want to talk about children or futures. She only wanted to think about the now.

Elijah kissed her forehead. "We're ok." He glanced at the back of Katherine's head and saw Rebekah and Stefan dancing looking very much in love. Elijah sighed, he couldn't help but envy them he wished that he and Katherine could have that type of relationship.

-End of Chapter Four-


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Caroline's blue eyes opened as she looked around and she frowned when she didn't recognize her surroundings. Expensive furniture, designer shoes, her own heels, a pair of black lace panties, and boxers that were definitely not hers.

She turned to her side and saw Klaus sleeping next to her, completely naked as well. She let out a small yelp as she got out of the bed and wrapped her body with a sheet. "Klaus!"

What had happed last night? She honestly didn't know if she had attended the reception, she and Klaus had been at that bar all night and then he had hinted that he had rented a hotel room, Caroline could probably guess the rest.

"No need to shout, love." Klaus said lazily. "Go back to sleep."

Caroline slapped his shoulder. "Don't love me. What happened?" she shook her head. "Oh crap, crap!"

"You already said that," Klaus pointed out amused.

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Klaus' eyes widened in innocence. "I beg to differ sweetheart, I offer you this hotel room after I saw that you were too drunk to drive, you were the one that started stripping the minute I-"

"Stop." She raised her hand. "I don't want to know. Where's my dress?"

"Here you go." Klaus said handing her the silky material and Caroline put on her underwear and dress. "And I was just about to invite you to breakfast."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Caroline said sarcastically as she finished dressing. "No offense but I already want to throw up and I don't need food to go along with it."

"It was pleasant for me, love." Klaus said.

"Well, it wasn't for me." She pointed her clutch in his direction. "And you, not a word to anyone or I swear I will hunt you down and make you regret it."

Klaus rested his head back on the fluffy pillow. "My lips are sealed."

* * *

Caroline heard her cell phone ringing as she entered her apartment, the ringing did not help her hangover in the slightest. "Please shut up." She groaned as she answered it. "Hello."

"Morning Care. Are you at the store?" Katherine sounded equally sleepy, she had probably just woken up. In her own bed with a man that was actually her significant other.

"No. . . I took the day off." She lied. "I was too tired after the wedding."

"So how did it go with you and Klaus? I saw you two talking."

"I wished we had just stick to talking."

"Why? What did you do? Something scandalous?" Katherine teased.

Caroline groaned. "More like something repulsive." She groaned. "Would it be totally bad to say that I slept with him?"

Katherine squealed. "Nice Forbes! Finally you do something bad for once, now you're slutty bitch like me."

"I don't think having sex with your successful boyfriend makes you a slutty bitch, Katherine."

"Well, I'm a bitch and I can be pretty slutty." She smirked. "Just ask Elijah."

Caroline shook her head as she stated heating up water for coffee. "Ew, too much information. The point is I slept with him, I slept with the man whose greatest joy in life is to torture me. Tell me how does that not make me insane?"

"It was a one night stand, Care chill." Katherine said. "Besides Klaus is a man-slut, he hits on anything with a pair of boobs."

"Great way to make me feel better, Kat."

"Hey, I got you to laugh didn't I?"

* * *

"Morning, Kat." Lexi Branson a nurse and one of Katherine's few friends at the hospital greeted her in her six am shift, the Monday following the wedding. "How was the wedding? I heard it was the event of the season."

"Well, you know Rebekah." Katherine said faintly. Her stomach was even more upset than usual and her head was pounding.

Lexi noticed this. "Hey, are you ok? You look like of pale."

"I'm fine-"the words had barely slipped out of her mouth as she felt her grip slipping and everything became dark.

* * *

"Mr. Mikaelson," Genevieve, both the Mikaelsons secretary said. "You have a call coming from Mystic Falls General hospital, should I put you on the line?"

"Yes, please." Elijah said. It was probably Katherine, but she usually called him on her cell phone. "Hello, Katherine?"

"Actually no, Lexi." Lexi said on the other end. Lexi and Elijah had only meet a few times. "Do you remember me? I'm a nurse, I work at the hospital with Katherine."

"Yes, of course, Lexi how are you?" Elijah sounded a bit confuse, he and Lexi didn't have anything in common other than their relationship with Katherine.

"I'm fine, but can you get away."

"I think so, why?"

Lexi hesitated. "Look, don't get alarmed, but Katherine fainted during her shift." She said hurriedly. "She's fine, she wasn't hurt, she is in the hospital resting. I know you must be busy, but you're the only one she's close too-"

"I'll be right there." Elijah interrupted as he hung up. He exited his office, his mind racing and he almost knock down Klaus who had just entered the building looking half asleep, and half pissed.

"Where are you going?" he asked annoyed.

"Katherine . . . hospital." he said between breaths, not bothering to explain, not that Klaus cared. It seemed his brother ran a never ending chase with Katherine.

* * *

Katherine's eyes opened slowly, she could see that the room was dark and she could hear the beeping of a machine that was coming from an IV that she was hooked up too. Someone had wrapped a thick blanket around her.

"Hey, baby." Elijah whispered, and Katherine had barely noticed that he was here.

"Elijah?" she croaked.

"Do you remember what happened?" he prompted.

She nodded. "Why though?"

"Dehydration and stress, at first I thought it was probably the flu since you had been feeling sick lately. But Lexi ran a blood test when you were unconscious." His face broke into a grin. "Katherine you came back positive?"

"Positive?" she sounded confused. "Positive for what?"

Elijah gently squeezed her hand. "You're going to have a baby, sweetheart. Our baby."

"Baby?" Katherine croaked in horror.

Elijah didn't noticed her discomfort as he hugged her. "I'm so proud of you, Katherine."

Proud of what? Being fertile? She wanted to spat, but she didn't, instead she simply froze.

* * *

A few days later Caroline and Katherine were sitting in Caroline's kitchen and Caroline couldn't help, but noticed that her friend looked upset and rather jumpy. "What's wrong, Kat?"

"Nothing," she snapped. Then sighed. "Sorry, I'm a little tense, can you keep a secret?"

Caroline nodded as she took a sip of her tea. "Of course."

Katherine closed her eyes tightly as she looked back and forth. "I'm pregnant. I'm expecting a baby, I found out a few days ago that's why I'm so tired all of the time and I've been feeling sick."

Caroline gaped she was not expecting that, no wonder Katherine was so upset she had always been kind of anti-baby. "Weren't you on the pill?"

Katherine shook her head. "It made me sick and I was so stupid that I never thought of another birth control method and you know how Elijah and I am we can get. . .very excited and we didn't always use protection." She bit her lip, tears crowning her eyes. "I'm one month pregnant, what am I going to do Care?"

Caroline squeezed her shoulder. "It's going to be ok, Kat trust me. Does Elijah know?"

She nodded.

"How did he react?"

"He was happy," Katherine responded with almost bitter resent, "he was practically bouncing out of joy. It was no secret that he had wanted a baby and to settle down, I was the boulder that stood in the way. Well, I guess not anymore."

Caroline peered at her curiously, she guessed there was more to the story. "But you don't want the baby, do you?"

Katherine shook her head. "What am I going to do with a baby, Care? Give up my career? My medical studies? I know Elijah will be thrilled with a baby and a stay at home wife, but what about me? Don't I get a choice?"

"Of course you have a choice," Caroline said. "But you can always post pone your studies for a few years . . . or get a babysitter. You don't have to do it alone, Katherine and besides it's Elijah's baby too."

Katherine stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest, it was obvious that she had made up her mind.

"I want to have an abortion." Katherine blurted out, and even Caroline looked surprise.

"An abortion, Katherine isn't that a little extreme? I mean you have time and Elijah should have a choice-"

"I don't care what Elijah wants," Katherine said furiously. "He knew perfectly well that I didn't want to have a baby, so he shouldn't question why I would want an abortion." Katherine burst into tears. "I just don't want him to hate me."

"He won't hate you." Caroline said soothingly. "He loves you. Just talk to him, Kat it's going to be ok,"

* * *

Caroline waved at Katherine as she pulled out of the driveway and then pulled down the curtain and sighed. She couldn't believe that her high achieving friend was pregnant, she couldn't exactly picture Katherine with a baby. She could picture Elijah, but Katherine on the other hand wasn't exactly what you called motherly.

She'll do fine, Caroline reminded herself, Katherine may be cold at times, but she wasn't cruel and Caroline knew that she had a good heart.

Caroline glanced at the calendar that was hanging in her kitchen wall, Bonnie had brought it back from New Orleans when she went to visit her grandparents. It was a calendar that was covered with pictures of shoes.

Caroline frowned as she took a closer look. On the first there was a bright red ink spot to represent her period, but that day was almost two weeks ago. She had never been late before.

Caroline shook her head, not it wasn't possible. Everyone was late sometimes right? Except she never was, her period always came on the first like clockwork. Caroline grabbed her keys and purse, she needed to go to the pharmacy.

-End of Chapter Five-

Thanks for your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

"Will that be all?" the checkout lady raised an eyebrow as she looked as Caroline's purchases. After Katherine had left anxiety had settled in the pit of Caroline's stomach as she had ran to the nearest pharmacy.

She knew she was being stupid and paranoid, but she couldn't get the feeling out of her mind. Her period always came at the right time, why was it suddenly late? Maybe it was just the news that Katherine was pregnant that had made her nervous.

"Uh, yes please." Caroline said quickly as she pulled out her wallet trying to ignore the fact that she had placed eight different pregnancy sticks on the counter. She just wanted to double and triple check and since she didn't know what were the good brands she had decided to get one of each.

"That will be $50. 89." The lady behind the counter said as Caroline gulped and handed her, her credit card and watched as the lady rang up her purchases. Great, another bill she had to pay, why did pregnancy tests have to be so expensive anyway?

After she had sign the recipe Caroline grabbed her bag and headed towards her car. She drove pass the street were Be Positive was and sighed. She had finally gotten everything she had always dreams off, Caroline couldn't afford any more problems right now.

Had Klaus and her used any protection? She doubted, Klaus didn't seem like he was fond of using condoms and Caroline was so drunk that night that she could barely remembered what happened, only that there was a lot of kissing and groping.

"You can do this Forbes." She told herself as she closed the bathroom door and sat on the toilet seat. Caroline read the back of each box, but most of them were the same pee on the stick, wait a few minutes, if you saw a + sign you were pregnant if you were saw a – you weren't.

Caroline closed her eyes as she did each of the eight tests and placed them on the bathroom counter. She closed her eyes and put her hands in prayer position, please, please don't let me be pregnant.

After the ten minutes were up, Caroline grabbed one of the pregnancy tests. Positive. She grabbed another one. Positive. Another one positive. "No, no," Caroline could feel her panic growing she couldn't be pregnant, she just couldn't and with Klaus' baby for god's sake.

Caroline finally let the tears fall when she saw the remaining five pregnancy tests. She was pregnant, she was going to have a baby. Klaus' baby. She sank to her knees and she felt the tears continuing to fall. No, this couldn't be happening, she couldn't be pregnant.

She had the store. Her apartment. Bills that she couldn't pay, how was she supposed to add a baby to the mess? "No, it can't be . . . it can't be true . . . please not now."

Caroline heard her cell phone ringing and she plastered it to her ear. "H-Hello?"

"Caroline?" Bonnie sounded confused at the end. "Are you crying? Caroline what-"

Caroline pressed ignored as she leaned her head against the bathroom wall. Her life had gone from complicated to completely insane.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Lexi asked when he noticed that Katherine was looking unusually twitchy. Katherine still hadn't told Elijah about the fact that she wanted an abortion and she was making it worse by not telling him because Elijah was already planning their whole lives together and Katherine wasn't ready for that.

"I'm fine." She said annoyed, though she had hardly slept.

"No, you're not." Lexi said firmly. "You've been like this since I gave you and Elijah the news about the baby so spill."

"All right," Katherine said. She had already talked to Caroline, but Katherine needed to talk to someone else. "The thing is, I don't want a baby . . . I've never wanted children and Elijah doesn't understand that, he's all excited and I haven't told him that I want to terminate the pregnancy. What should I do? I don't want to make him angry."

"My guess is that he's not going to be angry, he's going to be hurt." Lexi said. "Do you know the different types of abortion procedures, they are not exactly painless."

Katherine nodded. "I know that there is a special pill and the surgery, but honestly Lexi I don't want a baby, I'm not mother material and I know I'm going to screw up." She felt her throat tightening as she said desperately. "What if I get an abortion and then tell him?"

"No, that's a bad idea." Lexi said quickly. "It may be your decision at the end Kat, but he's the father of your baby he deserves to know. You two need to talk things out, not sneak around all over the place."

Katherine sighed. "You're right, I'll tell him tonight."

* * *

"Bonnie?" Caroline called Bonnie later that night when she was calmer, she had thought about calling Katherine, but Katherine already had enough on her plate. "I'm sorry I hung up on your earlier, it's just I got some bad news earlier today."

"It's ok, Care." She whispered. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Caroline could feel the tears trying to spill again, she was tired of crying. "I'm pregnant, Bonnie." Caroline blurted out. "Klaus and I hooked up at Stefan and Rebekah's wedding and now I'm pregnant, and I don't know what I'm going to do and-"

"Care, calm down." Bonnie said. "It's going to be ok, I know it's going to be ok-"

"It's not going to be ok, Bonnie." She said. "I don't want to have an abortion, but I have the store and these bills to pay, I can't afford a baby right now."

"Tell Klaus, he's the father he deserves to know and to help you out."

"I can't." Klaus would laugh in her face, he barely cared about his family. Why would he care about a baby?

"Why not? He need to know. You need to tell him, Caroline. As soon as possible, I'll watch the store for you, I have no parties to plan tomorrow."

"All right," Caroline said between hiccups. "I'll go tomorrow, thanks Bon."

* * *

"I was thinking we should go look for houses this weekend." Elijah told Katherine as he helped her clean the kitchen after dinner. "There are a few nice houses by Whitmore Lane and there's some good schools as well near there-"

"Elijah," Katherine interrupted. That was it, she couldn't let him fantasize anymore about their perfect little family. Nor could she keep lying to him. "I have something to tell you, it's about the baby."

Elijah grew panicked. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, no." Katherine was starting to grow nervous. "This baby is not going to be born, Elijah, I'm going to have an abortion."

Elijah was speechless, and when he finally spoke he simply said. "Why?"

"Because," Katherine said. "I don't want to ruin things, I'm still working on my medical career and you know I've never wanted children . . .and everything is moving too fast for me, you want to have babies and get married and I don't. . .I'm not ready Elijah."

"So that's it?" he raised his hands exasperated, his anger clearly showing. "You can't handle it, and suddenly you decided to give up? That's a life inside you, Katherine? That's your baby Katherine, that's our baby. You've always liked a challenge and now you're throwing everything away. And what about me, am I just supposed to be ok with it?"

"No, you're not." Katherine said. "But this is my decision, not yours and I already made up my mind." Elijah didn't speak, but he still looked pissed. "I can understand why you're upset . . . I think it's best if I go away for a few days."

She was halfway to their room when Elijah said coldly. "Are you ever going to be ready Katherine?"

* * *

Klaus felt Genevieve, his and Elijah's shared secretary land butterfly kisses from his neck to his torso. Since Elijah had left early for the fifth time in a row to welcome Katherine home (which Klaus thought was absurd since Katherine was only a month into her pregnancy, but he could already tell that his brother was going to play the overprotective card) he had "suggested" to Genevieve that they should finish their work in Klaus' newly remodeled penthouse.

Not that he and Genevieve were exclusive, they were just fuck buddies to say the least, friends didn't even come in the sentence. Genevieve had always had a crush on the younger Mikaelson and she was more than eager to be Klaus' lover even if it didn't amount to anything other than a one night stand.

Klaus wasn't exactly well known for his long term relationships.

"Ow!" Klaus pulled back. "Genevieve! You bit me!"

"Sorry." Genevieve pouted, embarrassed. "I thought it was sexy."

"Well, it's not ok." Klaus snapped, at least when you do it, Klaus had been "bitten" by several other woman before during sex (he had found out that Caroline was more of a nibbler) and he enjoyed it, but when Genevieve did it, he felt like he getting bitten by an anaconda.

Genevieve stiffen. "I should probably go."

"You're right." Klaus said as he pulled out his cell phone. "I have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

-End of Chapter Six-

Klaus will find out about the baby in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Caroline heard the doorbell ring as soon as she got out of her shower. She was drying her wet hair with a towel and was already in her pajamas when then the doorbell rang, half confused she answered in and saw a tear streaked Katherine Pierce holding a suitcase. "Kat, hi what are you-"

"I told Elijah," she interrupted. "About having an abortion."

"Oh," she opened the door wider, she could pretty much tell by Katherine's face how it had gone. "Come on in."

"Is it ok if I stay here for a few days?" she sniffed as she put her suitcase against the wall. "Elijah can barely look at me right now."

"Of course." She said as she closed the door. "How did he take it?"

"How do you think?" Katherine asked sarcastically as she plopped herself on the couch. "He practically went insane. I probably shouldn't have blurted it out either, but he was taking about buying a house and good schools and I don't know I just couldn't take it."

"You can't blame him for being excited, Kat." Caroline pointed out. "Elijah has always been the father type."

Katherine sighed as she placed her hand against her cheek. "He hates me. You should have seen his face, it was like he wanted to murder me. I could have slapped him across the face and that would have hurt less. But I'm still firm about my decision I don't want to have a baby. . .but I don't want to hurt him either. I just think that if we take a few days off each other than I don't know, maybe everything will work out."

"Of course they will." But Caroline sounded distracted today, it was clear that the blonde's thoughts were elsewhere. In only a matter of hours she will be telling Klaus, the jerk that practically made her life a living hell that he was the father of her unborn baby, swell.

Katherine noticed this and asked. "What's wrong? Is it the store?"

"No, not exactly something bigger." Caroline bit her lip. "Much bigger, Bonnie already knows, but I didn't want to bother you."

"You're not bothering me, Care." Katherine said firmly. "We're friends, and friends discuss each other's problems."

Caroline sighed, though grateful for her friend's insistence. "All right, but don't say that I didn't warn you, remember a few weeks ago during Rebekah and Stefan's wedding when you saw Klaus and me talking."

Katherine nodded.

"And I told you that I slept with him?" Katherine nodded. "Well, we were both kind of drunk and. . .Well, I'm pregnant Katherine. I'm expecting Klaus' baby."

Katherine gaped as she tried to form a sentence. "You're what? You're carrying the devil spawn?!"

"Katherine!"

"Sorry, but you have to admit if it's Klaus' baby it would probably come with a tail and horns." She trailed off. "Are you going to keep him, I mean with the store and all."

"Yes, I'm keeping the baby." Caroline said firmly. "And about the store I'll handle it, a baby is no excuse, the point is that Bonnie wants me to tell Klaus."

"Well, yeah I'm guessing he's going to be wondering when he sees you all knocked up in nine months." Katherine said dryly. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Tomorrow." Caroline admitted it. "I'm nervous though, what if he doesn't want anything to do with it?"

"Well if he's anything like Elijah, maybe he'll be excited." Katherine said in a non-convincing tone.

Caroline snorted. "I sincerely doubt that."

* * *

The next morning Caroline was standing in front of Mikaelson Inc. dressed in a white pencil skirt and a light blue blazer, her blond hair was in a low ponytail. She had passed through here many times, but she had never actually gone inside.

Caroline could feel her palms sweating as she walked towards the main building, you can do this Forbes, she told herself. There was always the chance that Klaus would not want the baby, but Caroline was ready to take that chance. If Klaus didn't want the baby fine, then Caroline would raise it by herself she certainly didn't want someone toxic in their lives, but there was also a part of her that wanted Klaus to accept it.

Or at least acknowledge it.

Caroline's heels make a click sound as they stepped through the marble tile floor. She went towards the reception desk. "Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Mikaelson, Klaus not Elijah."

"25th floor." The receptionist responded, bored.

"Thanks." Caroline got into the elevator and watched as the numbers changed with each floor. Caroline could feel her heartbeat stop as it stopped on the 25th floor. She saw a secretary with red hair answering calls.

"Yes," she said as she looked Caroline up and down. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Klaus Mikaelson."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Well, no." Caroline responded. "But I really need to talk to him."

"You can't see him without an appointment." The girl snootily told her. "And he's in a meeting with his father."

"It won't take long." Caroline snapped.

"Caroline?" both women turned around and saw Elijah exiting the office. "I'll take care of Miss Forbes, Genevieve."

"Of course sir." She murmured.

Caroline smirked at her as she followed Elijah into his office. "I'm sure my brother won't take long, Caroline." Elijah said as he offered her a seat. "Though I am surprised that you came to see him, you guys are always agitated around each other."

"Well you know." Caroline laughed nervously. "People change."

"They do." Elijah said almost sadly. "Can I offer you any refreshment?"

"No, thanks." She said quietly. "Katherine is staying with me Elijah."

Elijah didn't look surprise. "I've figured as much." He ran a hand through his dark hair. "Have you managed to talk some sense into her?"

"You can't really make Katherine do anything she doesn't want to do." Caroline admitted.

"Well, you're right about that." Elijah said. "It's just I've been wanting a child for so long and Katherine can be stubborn and impulsive, I just don't want her to do something that she might regret."

Caroline nodded. "Just don't be too hard on her, please? This is difficult for her too and she doesn't want to hurt you."

"I'll talk to her." Elijah said stiffly. "I promise."

At that moment, Genevieve came in. "Mr. Mikaelson just finished his meeting, he wants you to wait in his office."

* * *

The word that could perfectly describe Klaus' office was cold. There wasn't a single inch of color on the walls except the colors white and black. True, Elijah's office was the same but at least he attempted to decorate it with pictures of Katherine and his sister Rebekah.

But there wasn't a personal anything in Klaus' office, it reminded Caroline of a funeral home. She sipped the tea that Genevieve had brought her. She couldn't help but noticed that she had been unusually cold to Caroline ever since she had stepped inside the room, though she didn't know why.

Caroline heard the door creak and Klaus stepped in wearing a suit as well. He barely glanced at Caroline as if she visited every day. "Caroline, what a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you after, what you said about our night together . . . oh yes that I should never speak of it again." He smirked.

Caroline forced herself to keep her temper from boiling over. She put down her tea. "I need to talk to you. Now."

"My so serious today." He sat across from her. "I'm all ears."

Caroline took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." His face remained emotionless. "With your baby. I got pregnant from our night in-"

"Don't say another word, Caroline!" Klaus interrupted as he stood up, his face suddenly filled with rage. "Ours was simply a one night stand I couldn't have possibly gotten you pregnant."

"Neither of us used any protection, Klaus." She snapped back. "So it's very possible, I'm not exactly happy with this either."

Klaus rummage a hand through his light hair. "No, you can't be pregnant. There is no way, you've been with someone else admit it!"

"Do you actually think I would lie to you?" Caroline's voice broke. "About this? About being pregnant?"

"Love, it wouldn't be the first time someone tried to pin this on me." Klaus said sarcastically. "Though, I'm afraid that you're wasting your time, if you think that I'm going to be fooled by this outrages lie of me having impregnated you. Please go look for someone else to be your fool."

"Ugh, forget it you're an ass!" she shouted trying to keep the tears from falling as she grabbed her purse. Klaus could be such a jack ass, how could Bonnie and Katherine convinced her that Klaus would actually be civilized. "And a damn coward and neither me or my baby need someone like you, you can go to hell Klaus!"

"I've been called worse, sweetheart!" Klaus shouted after her. "Thanks for the visit!"

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thanks for your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Elijah exited his officer when he heard the shouting between Klaus and Caroline. He briefly saw Caroline exiting, Genevieve smirking, and Klaus standing there with a content smile on his face. "Klaus, a word."

Klaus followed Elijah into his office. "Klaus what is all the shouting about?" Elijah asked. "It's bad for business. Why are you and Miss Forbes fighting?"

"She came to me with this outrages lie." Klaus said.

"What lie?"

"That she's pregnant and carrying my child." Klaus scoffed. "As if, and if she thinks this is some clever way of roping me into-"

"You fool!" Elijah hissed surprising him as he gripped him by the collar. "It's time for you to be a man and grow up and accept responsibility for you actions. You should be grateful that Miss Forbes wants to have your child."

"What are you talking about?" Klaus blinked. Since when was Elijah so passionate about babies?

Elijah sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Katherine doesn't want to have the baby."

"I didn't know." Klaus admitted. He knew that Elijah was happy about the baby, he had assumed that Katherine was too. His brother actually looked heartbroken at the thought.

"Me neither until last night." Elijah said. "So don't be an idiot."

* * *

Caroline forced herself not to cry. She was not going to cry. Klaus was not going to make her cry again. She hadn't given Klaus the satisfaction of seeing her tears and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction now even though he was nowhere to be seen

But within minutes Caroline broke her promise as she let the tears fall as she rested her forehead against the wheel of the car. Her entire body shook and she felt like she was choking. She was such an idiot. How could she have thought for one second that she and Klaus might have worked it out?

Caroline knew what a charming, imbecile Klaus was and she had still let herself hope maybe daydream about the life that they could have had together. She deserved everything.

But still why did Klaus have to be so cruel, he had practically called her a slut and didn't care enough to believe that Caroline was carrying his child.

"Don't cry, Forbes." She scolded herself as she dried her tears. "He doesn't deserve you tears."

Caroline leaned back against the seat of the car. The baby wasn't even born yet and the thought of bills didn't seem to leave her mind. Katherine had Elijah to help her out, but Caroline didn't have anyone. Sure her mom wouldn't let them starve, but she didn't have much money either and babies were expensive, not to mention that Caroline had all the bills from the store that she needed to pay.

The store. Her dream. Her baby.

She had worked so hard for it and now it was ready to slip from her fingertips.

"The baby comes first." She sighed. There was no other way around it, she would have to sell the store.

* * *

Klaus wasn't usually fond of strip clubs, he preferred to get his pleasures elsewhere, but he was in no mood to be a gentleman tonight and in strip clubs the dancers didn't really care if you were rude to them as long as you paid them good money.

Klaus had a favorite place called Marty's Girls, the place was clean and the girls were pretty.

"Hi, Mr. Mikaelson we haven't seen you in a while." A tall girl with black hair greeted him. She was wearing a short black skirt and a tube top.

"Evening Sally." Klaus said gruffly as he pulled out his wallet. "I'm feeling tense right now, I received some very bad news. Perhaps a private dance with your best girl will help fix that."

Sally smirked as she counted the bills. "Right this way, sir." Her hips singed back and forth as she led Klaus to a red, velvet colored room. "Wait here our best girl will be right out."

Klaus waited impatiently, which gave him plenty of time to think about his predicament. Caroline was pregnant with his baby? She had to be joking, it couldn't be possible, but she hadn't looked like she had been lying.

His thoughts were interrupted when a busty blond wearing a short red dress came into the room. "You must be Mr. Mikaelson. I'm Cami."

"Beautiful name." Klaus said turning his charm on. Cami sat on his lap and started kissing him.

Cami's blond hair was soft and her touch was seducing. She started landing small kisses down the base of his neck. Klaus moaned and blurted out. "Caroline." Without thinking.

Cami immediately pulled away. "Caroline? Is that your wife?" If there was one thing that Cami couldn't stand was cheating husbands.

"No." Klaus snapped. Though he didn't really know what Caroline was to him at the moment.

Cami shook her head in disappointment. "Well it seems you want her not me, come back and see me when you're not wrapped around another girl's little finger."

* * *

"Now what is it Caroline, you have me worried sick." Liz said and even under her coat of blush Caroline could tell how pale she was. Caroline for the most part was a good daughter, but when she had bad news, it was generally bad so Liz had the right to be worried. Especially since it was a Monday evening and she was at home instead of working.

Caroline didn't look at her mother, she desperately wanted a glass of wine, but she stuck with tea instead. How was she supposed to tell her mom that her daughter was pregnant and she wasn't married or even had a steady boyfriend?

"Caroline, tell me." Liz pleaded again.

Caroline took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant mom, three weeks pregnant, almost a month."

Liz's features turned pale, then white, then almost sickly. "What?" she squeaked.

"Pregnant." Caroline repeated again. She looked like her mom would fall dead on the floor. "Mom, are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok." She placed a hand on her face. "My baby is having a baby, how did this happen Caroline?"

"I think we both know how it happened."

"You know what I mean." Liz's scowl softened a bit. "Who's the father?"

This was not a question that Caroline was looking forward too, especially since Klaus had laughed in her face. "The father is Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson."

"The guy that used to torment you when you're were little?" Liz asked confused. "The one that made you come home crying when you were in first grade."

Oh yeah, she had forgotten that, apparently Klaus's hobby growing up was torturing her. Good thing that hadn't changed. "Yes, that's the one Rebekah and Elijah's brother." She paused when her mother still couldn't put the pieces together. "It was a one night stand."

Liz let out a silent groan as she looked at her daughter with pity. "What are you going to do Caroline?

Caroline shook her head. "I don't know."

-End of Chapter Eight-


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

To say that there was tension between Katherine and Elijah was an understatement, you could practically feel the tension in the small café, not to mention it was even icier since neither of them was saying anything.

Katherine was still wearing her hospital scrubs and she grumbled as she twirled the straw of her ice tea. Why had Elijah invited her to lunch if a, they weren't going to eat anything and b, they weren't even going to say anything to each other.

She pushed back her tea, desperately wishing that it was a vodka instead. You couldn't see the small swell that was forming under her scrubs, but Katherine could feel it and it was not pleasant it only served as a reminded that they needed to solve this sooner rather than later, before it was too late for an abortion, or perhaps that's what Elijah wanted.

"Come on, Elijah we need to talk," she nearly pleaded. "We can't keep ignoring each other forever."

She almost sighed in relief when Elijah said. "You're right, that's the reason I asked to you to come so that we could talk."

"Are you still angry?" she blurted out.

Elijah raised an eyebrow as if saying are-you-seriously-asking-me that? Katherine fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes, I'm still angry, Katherine." Elijah said as calmly as he possibly could. "I think a part of me will always be angry, hurt even."

Katherine took a deep breath as she nervously played with the straw. "It's my choice, Elijah." She felt like she had said this a thousand times.

"I know it is, but I deserve to be part of that decision don't I? I am the baby's father." Even Elijah sounded tired.

"Of course. So what should we do?"

Elijah stirred the conversation a different way. "Klaus got Caroline pregnant, I'm sure that she mention that to you."

Katherine's face turned sour. "She did. She also pointed out what a horrible jerk your brother was."

"Well, my brother was never exactly what you call a gentleman." He shook his head. "I lost track, this isn't about them, and it's about us. What are we going to do about our baby?"

Katherine nodded. "We need to think about our options."

"Can't family be one of your options?" Elijah asked fiercely and he looked so hopeful that it almost broke Katherine's heart.

"No, it can't Elijah I'm sorry." Katherine said firmly, thinking back. "My childhood sucked, my parents cared more about the cigars and their bottles than taking care of me, it was always me that needed to be responsible, and I'm not putting a child through that."

"But this is different, Katherine." Elijah said frustrated. "Neither of us smoke or are alcoholics, I have a good job our child will have a good life. We at least owe him or her that to try to be good parents."

Katherine remained stubbornly quiet.

Elijah sighed. "I didn't want to suggest this but how about we make an agreement. You have the baby and as soon as it's born you give me full custody of the baby and we can both move on with our lives."

For some reason the statement angered Katherine. "So that's it, I just give you the baby? What am I an order online catalogue? You want something, I deliver it and you pay me? I thought I was worth more to you, Elijah!"

Elijah looked startled by her outburst. "You do, of course you do, I didn't mean-I just thought you didn't want the baby."

"I don't," she said weakly. "Or I do, I don't know. I just need some time, we don't have to decide this now, please just give me time. I won't have an abortion, I'll keep the baby till term, but about the whole custody thing, can we just wait for a little while?"

Elijah nodded. "All right." After all the difficult part had past, Katherine had agreed to keep the baby.

* * *

Caroline was in the middle of drinking her second cup of coffee when she heard someone knocking on the door or most likely pounding on it. She had decided to stay back and look for possible buyers for the store so she was dressed in a pair of gray sweatpants and her hair was in a bun. Not her best look.

When she opened the door she was surprise to see Klaus dressed in a suit. He looked at her once. "Caroline."

Caroline's anger returned quickly. "What do you want? Did you come to insult me even more?"

"I've thought about what you said." Klaus said slowly, Elijah's scolding and Caroline's tears had made him rethink a few things and Caroline was right, they hadn't used protection so there was a very good chance that the baby was his. "And I've considerate it."

"Wow, the great Klaus considered the fact that he's going to be a father," Caroline said sarcastically. "What do you want Klaus?"

"I came here to offer you money for the baby so that you can take care of it." Klaus said lamely.

This only seemed to anger Caroline even more, was Klaus really that dumb it was a baby for god's sake not a pet goldfish and did he really think money was going to solve everything? A child needed a parental figure not cash.

"Thanks, but no thanks I don't want your help and I don't need it." She gave him a sweet smile before she slammed the door in his face. "Good riddance."

"You're going to regret this Caroline." He hissed. "Mark my words I will make you regret this."

* * *

"Caroline, what a surprise," Stefan said as he let Caroline into his office. They hadn't really seen each other since the wedding, but he was glowing it seemed his marriage to Rebekah was going well. "Sit down."

"Thanks." She replied. That's what Caroline liked about Stefan, he was always friendly. "I won't bother you for long. I was just wondering if you knew someone that would want to buy my store."

"I'm a lawyer, Care I don't sell stores."

"I know." Caroline said. "But maybe someone who is interested in buying it? Some of your old clients' maybe?"

"I'll let people know." Stefan sounded confused. "May I ask why you're selling it, you were so thrilled."

Caroline flushed. She didn't really want to explain to Stefan about the whole Klaus-baby drama though he would probably find out soon since Klaus was his brother in law. "It's complicated with bills and everything." She said lightly. "And the economy sucks, right now it's just not the right time."

Stefan looked like he didn't believe her, but was too polite to say, instead he simply nodded. "All right, I'll spread the word."

* * *

Klaus stared at the business card in front of him, in black letters were the words, Michael Jackson, Private Investigator. Marcel, his friend had recommended him to him and said that he was one of the best private investigators in the state and right now Klaus needed the best especially if Caroline was being stubborn and wouldn't open the door.

Klaus wanted to know information about the mother of his future child and he had a feeling he wouldn't get very far through a locked door.

"Now I expect good, clear information." Klaus snapped at Michael. "I don't care about her science project in the sixth grade or whatever, I want details-how many property she owns, anything I should know of, and police records that sort of thing."

"Of course Mr. Mikaelson." Michael said. "Leave it to me."

-End of Chapter Nine-


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

"You have news, I'm sure." Klaus looked towards Michael that was sitting across from him. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"I do have news." Michael said as he pushed a folded towards Klaus. Klaus opened it and saw a number of paperwork that belonged to Caroline. The first few didn't bother him a few school transcripts, a few paid parking tickets-

He frowned when he saw the amount of money that Caroline owed, she was very much in debt. How was his child supposed to live with a very irresponsible mother that let herself get into debt? It seemed that Caroline needed Klaus more than she wanted to admit.

"What are all these debts?" he demanded.

"Mostly credit card bills, a few bank loans." Michael said. "Miss Forbes has gotten very behind on her payments ever since she started that little store of hers."

"She owes this much money?" he demanded. How did Caroline expect herself to raise a child by herself if she couldn't even take care of herself?

"Genevieve." Klaus barked.

Genevieve came in. "Yes, Mr. Mikaelson?"

Klaus practically threw the bills at her. "Call the banks, the credit card bills and tell them to clear off the debts using money from my account. You have the number don't you?"

She nodded. "Yes, but these are Caroline's debts not yours."

"I know whose debts they are." Klaus said. "Just paid them off, my child will not be living in poverty."

Genevieve paled. "Your child? Caroline is pregnant?"

"Yes," Klaus said impatiently. "Now, I did ask you to do something, so won't you please do it and stop wasting my time?"

Genevieve looked hurt by the comment. "All right."

* * *

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Liz said as she looked at Caroline. The two of them were drinking tea in the kitchen though Caroline was ignoring the cookies that Liz had brought for her. She noticed that Caroline had dark circles under her eyes. "You look tired."

Caroline forced a smile. "I am tired, more like stressed though. Babies are hard work and this one is not even born yet."

Liz chuckled. "Believe me, I remember babies can be stressful." She paused, she didn't know how to bring up the topic. "Caroline, sweetheart I didn't bring this up before, but I was thinking . . . I know we're not very religious but why don't you abort the baby. You have so much in your life right now-"

"Mom, stop." Caroline said firmly. "Abortions is not an option."

"I don't want to upset you." She said quickly. "I just think that maybe you should look at your other options."

"I don't have other options." She said ruefully. "I'm keeping the baby mom, I want the baby."

Liz nodded, defeated. "How about Klaus? Has he changed his mind yet?"

"That condescending jerk?" Caroline scoffed. "Never." Klaus hadn't even apologize, worse he acted like it was her fault and he was doing her a big favor.

Liz grabbed her hand. "He'll come around, sweetheart."

Caroline sighed as she looked at her tea. "I sincerely doubt it."

* * *

Caroline didn't know if running hurt the baby in her first trimester, but she wanted to relax and running helped her so she started jogging slowly. Caroline enjoyed running, it helped her calm down and relax something that she needed very much.

"Caroline?" a voice said. "Caroline Forbes is that you?"

She turned around and squinted at the man in the jogging suit. It took her a minute to match the face to the name. "Tyler?"

"Yep." Tyler said looking please as he gave her a hug. Tyler and Caroline had been childhood friends before Tyler had moved away. "It's good to see you Care Bear.

"You too." Caroline grinned. "It's been so long, you look . . . good."

"And you look beautiful I just moved back."

"I still live here." She said hoping that Tyler didn't see the outline of her belly.

Tyler looked at his watch. "Crap, look I have to go, but how about we meet for lunch to catch up? What's your number?"

"I would love to." She said as she gave Tyler her number. She watched him as he jogged away. She smiled. Thank God there were some good guys still.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Stefan." Caroline said as she pushed open the door of Stefan's office a few days later. She was hoping that Stefan had some clients interested in buying a store, she needed to sell it and get a new job as soon as possible and getting a job was going to be hard enough especially since she didn't have a college degree.

Stefan nearly flinched when he looked up. "Caroline, I wasn't expecting you."

"Sorry," she said. "It's just that your office was just around the corner," she trailed off. "I won't bother you for long, I was just wondering if you found anyone that wanted to buy the store."

"I'm being rude, please sit down." Stefan started rambling. "Can I offer you tea, or water-"

"Stefan," she sighed. "Cut the crap, you aren't fooling me, it's ok if you don't find anyone to buy the store."

"Actually, I did, I asked around." Stefan said. "There was one person very interested in it, he wanted to buy it right away."

Caroline felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. "Really? Who?"

Stefan didn't answer for a long time, until he finally murmured the name. "Klaus."

* * *

Elijah heard a knock on the door and he was surprise when he saw Katherine, he thought she was still staying at Caroline's. "You don't have to knock, it's your house too."

Katherine gave him a sad smile. "It was my house. I came here to pick up the rest of my stuff."

Elijah looked confused. "You're moving out?"

"I just think it's for the best." She said. "I mean things are strange between us and just because I'm keeping the baby doesn't mean we have to live together."

"I know." Elijah said awkwardly as he closed the door. "But I want you to stay."

Katherine looked up hopefully. "You do?"

He nodded. "I know we have had our problems, Katherine." He kissed her. "But I love you and I don't want you to leave."

-End of Chapter Ten-


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

Caroline had decided to meet Tyler for brunch the following Saturday at a small, breakfast joint that she enjoyed even though she had a lot on her mind. First and foremost over the absurd fact that Klaus wanted to buy her store. Why would powerful, rich, successful, holier than thou Klaus Mikaelson would want to buy her store? It didn't make no sense at all.

She had been planning on questioning him about it for days, but so far hadn't had the guts remembering all too well what happened before, she didn't want to be humiliated anymore.

Caroline had chosen her outfit carefully, trying not to make it too obvious that she was expecting, but that had been complicated she was growing a baby bump, there was no other way around it and unless she wore sweats and baggy sweatshirts for the rest of her pregnancy she was going to look pregnant.

Caroline clutched the knife if her hand, how would she love to dig it into Klaus' cold, bitter heart.

"Sorry, I'm late." Tyler said cheerfully as he slipped in the seat in front of Caroline.

"No, thanks for meeting me on such short notice." Caroline said as she opened her menu. "I really needed someone to talk to."

"Well, I'm your guy." He studied Caroline's face closely, he couldn't help but noticed that the blond looked tired, nervous, and agitated. "Caroline, are you ok?

Caroline's heart swelled finally a guy who actually cared about her feelings. Why couldn't she be carrying Tyler's baby instead? "Not really, just a lot on my mind I guess."

"Talk to me." Tyler suggested, his brown eyes indicating that he was truly honest. "I'm your guy."

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out straightening up so that her small, baby bump looked more prominent.

Tyler whistled. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that."

"Believe me, neither was I, but I guess life has a way of surprising you, sometimes when you don't expect it."

"I guess." He said doubtfully, his tone becoming wary. "Who's the father? I didn't know you were married or dating."

She bit her lip. "I'm not it was a stupid one night stand with Klaus Mikaelson."

"That jerk?" Tyler scowled. "The younger brother of Elijah, the one that Katherine is dating?"

"That's the one." Caroline's eyes welled up with tears. "Anyway, long story short he doesn't want the baby, so basically I'm in this by myself, and I'm really freaked out-"

"Calm down, Care." Tyler put a reassuring hand on her arm. "You're going to be ok, these things happened, it's Klaus' lost. You're going to make a wonderful mother and you don't have to deal with this by yourself, you'll have me. What are friends for?"

Caroline smiled. "Thanks Ty, you're so sweet, believe me I need sweet."

"So no more crying and no more worrying all right?" Tyler prompted as he handed her a napkin. "You're not in this alone anymore."

* * *

Klaus had been on his way towards Caroline's apartment when he had been interrupted with a red light. While waiting impatiently for the light to turn green he looked around his surroundings. Pharmacy, bookstore, restaurant, Caroline-wait, Caroline.

He blinked twice, thinking that his eyesight was deceiving him, but it was not. Caroline was sitting in the outside patio of the restaurant looker prettier and more vibrant that Klaus had seen her. He couldn't help but noticed that she looked prettier when she wasn't angry.

He frowned when he saw the man across from her. He didn't recognize him, but she appeared to be perfectly happy with him. Klaus felt something strange in the pit of his stomach. Had that man, whoever he was been the source of Caroline happiness?

What was she even doing with him? He looked like a damn commoner. Klaus had thought that Caroline would be unhappy, depressed even and that somehow Klaus would be able to fix all of that, but Caroline looked-

A large honking awoke him from his tyrant the light had turned green. Klaus started driving. "Shut the hell up all of you!"

* * *

"Katherine?" Elijah stood by the doorway as he watched Katherine unpack the few clothes that she had taken to Caroline's. All though their bedroom was large, the closet was still too small for all of Katherine's belongings. Katherine was kneeled down on the floor wondering where she was going to put her 50th pair of shoes.

Katherine looked at him and it still amaze Elijah how quickly she had changed in only the course of a few days. Her face looked slightly rounder though it was still beautiful and even through her dark shirt he could see her small, swollen belly forming.

Elijah couldn't help but feel pride, his Katherine was carrying his baby and maybe they were going to become a family.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking," he folded his arms across his chest, not knowing how she was going to take the news. "We need to tell my family soon about the pregnancy, before-"

"Yeah, before I start showing even more." She sighed. Katherine had meet and liked Elijah's family even though his parents could be a bit uptight sometimes, still there were pretty nice most of the time.

"So you don't mind?"

She shook her head. "The sooner news gets out the better." She hesitated. "Elijah, can we please keep you know our own problems . . . between us?"

He nodded as he kissed the side of her forehead. "Of course, kitten."

* * *

Caroline pushed the door of her apartment around noon, she just wanted to take a long nap. Pregnancy had a nasty habit of always making her tired. She was just passing her living room when she stopped short. She turned back and snapped. "Klaus, oh my god what the hell are you doing here?"

Klaus was sitting in one of her chairs in her living room as if he was perfectly at home. "Good afternoon, Caroline I'm hoping your little brunch date was all right?"

"How did you even get in here?"

"Elijah gave me Katherine's extra key." Klaus said simply showing her the key. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes, it's a problem!" she snapped. "I don't want you inside my home without my permission!"

"Oh." He said, clearly not caring. "You didn't answer my question though, how did your little date went with that man you clearly have feeling for?"

"Tyler? He's a friend and has treated me better than you." Caroline's face darkened with rage. "Klaus have you've been spying on me?"

Klaus snorted. "I do have more important issues in my life than you, Caroline." He handed her several papers. "Here."

Caroline frowned as she looked at the papers. "What is this?"

"That indicates that all of your bills have been paid." Klaus said smugly. "I've paid them all, you don't owe anyone a cent." He paused. "This is the part when someone would usually say thank you."

"I don't want your help and I don't need it!" she snarled. "Isn't it already bad enough that you want to buy my store? You probably want to make into a whore house or something knowing you."

"I could care less about the stupid store." He snapped. "I bought it for you, Stefan said you were fond of it."

Caroline gaped. "You did, for me? So does that mean that I can keep it?"

"You can keep your little muffin store." Klaus said with a wave of his hand.

"It's a clothes' shop!" but Caroline's anger almost melted instantly. She was keeping the store, her dream wouldn't be crumbling to pieces. Without thinking she threw her arms around Klaus. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Klaus said, forcing himself not to blush at Caroline's sudden admiration. "Well, I must be going now, you have my number and I won't be entering your house without a proper invitation since it upsets you so much." Caroline almost smiled.

"Klaus?"

Klaus turned around, he had just been about to leave. "What?"

"What changed your mind about the baby?" she forced herself to ask. "About me?"

Klaus gave her a wry smile. "Let's just say you have Elijah to thank, love. Looks like we're stuck with each other for the long haul."

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Thanks for your reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

"Klaus actually came crawling back?" Katherine said surprise as she touched up her red lipstick. "Wow, color me impress."

Things had been so busy lately that the two girls hadn't seen each other in weeks. Katherine was only a few weeks more pregnant than her, but she looked slightly bigger or maybe that was because she was stuffing cookies in her mouth like there was no tomorrow.

"Stupid cravings." Katherine groaned. "At this point I'm going to be as fat as a whale, but never mind that, what did Klaus say? What did he offer you?"

Caroline shrugged. "He was too busy breaking and entering into my apartment so we couldn't exactly have a decent conversation, but he did pay off all my bills which I guess means that he wants to be part of the baby's life after all."

"Sorry about the key I didn't know, if it makes you feel better I yelled at Elijah for five minutes when you told me."

"Good for you." Caroline replied. "So you're keeping the baby?"

Katherine nodded. "For now and Elijah and I have patch things up for now . . . we just have to wait what will happen."

* * *

"Oh, mother stop frowning you'll get wrinkles!" Caroline said as she faced her mother who was behind the desk at the police department. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal, Caroline?" Liz tried not to snap. "First this man humiliated you and tells you he wants nothing to do with your baby and suddenly he paying off your bills, no there's something more, something that you're not telling me."

Caroline held back a groan. "I am telling you everything I swear, maybe Klaus had a change of heart."

"I doubt it." Liz looked panic by the ringing phone. "Look, I have a lot going on right now, but I want to meet him, so schedule a meeting, tonight."

"But-"

"No buts, Caroline, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

* * *

"Well, aren't you ever going to wipe that arrogant smirk off your face?" Klaus snapped at Elijah, they were sitting on opposite sides of the conference room. "So I paid off her bloody bills, what's the big deal?"

"It's not smugness, little brother." Elijah said. "It's the fact that after years, you finally learn to care about others wellbeing other that yourself."

"Well aren't you mighty proud."

Elijah ignored his sarcasm. "In a few weeks after mother and father return from their trip to Italy Katherine and I will be telling them that she is expecting my child."

"Are you expecting a congratulations from me?"

"No," Elijah said. "I'm saying this to you so that you and Miss Forbes can decided when it's the best time to tell our parents about this mess you created."

* * *

Much to her surprise Klaus had agreed to meet with Liz, even though Caroline had prepared herself for a rejection. His actual response had been "It would be an honor love, I'm quite curious to meet your mother." Which didn't help settle Caroline's nervousness.

It didn't help that Liz showed up wearing her sheriff's uniform as if she was going to arrest somebody. Caroline wanted to face palm herself as soon as she opened the door and saw "Sheriff Forbes" which usually meant business.

Now twenty minutes later Klaus, Liz, and Caroline were crowded over the small kitchen table and the feeling of tension was in the air, Caroline doubted that Liz and Klaus even knew she was in the room, they were paying attention to each other.

Liz and Klaus hadn't take their eyes of each other. "So Klaus where do you work?"

"I work for my father who is the owner of Mikaelson Inc. as the CFO." Klaus said pleasantly.

Liz nodded which meant that Klaus was rich, no wonder he had been able to pay all of Caroline's bills so easily, but it wasn't the money that Liz was worried about, it was her daughter's happiness and Klaus didn't seem like the man that would make her Caroline happy.

Liz crossed her arms across her chest ignoring the tea that Caroline had poured for her. "Well, I think we should get our priorities in order, Klaus what are your intentions towards my daughter and your child?"

Caroline let out a groan. "Mom!" honestly did they had to talk about this so early?

Klaus ignored Caroline's whine. "As your daughter may have mention I have paid off her debts and made sure that the store is hers for the future, I don't want any part of it. I of course am willing to pay for my baby's financial needs as well as a nanny or a caretaker."

Liz nodded as she looked at them both and blurted out. "So I'm guessing this means that you're not marrying?"

"No!" both Klaus and Caroline practically shouted.

Caroline tugged back a piece of hair. "Mom, this isn't the dark ages, Klaus doesn't have to marry me just because he got me pregnant."

Klaus saw the way that Liz's lips were pulling into a frown indicating that she was displeased and Klaus was in no mood to deal with melodramatic females. He put on his charming self. "Mrs. Forbes, while I have no intention of marrying her, I can assure you that I will not leave your daughter or my child deserted, I respect them too much."

Caroline bit back a snort. At least Klaus could act like a concern parent to be.

Liz sighed as she looked weary. "All right, well . . . I guess you'll have to do."

* * *

Elijah stepped into their room later that night, he notice that the room was empty. "Katherine?"

"In the shower!" came Katherine's answer.

Elijah walked towards their bed and laid down on Katherine's side, running a business and dealing with his self-destructive little brother took a lot of energy, he saw through the corner on his eye that Katherine's night table drawer was so full that it could barely close.

Elijah sighed as he opened it, Katherine could be so messy, his eyes widened however when he saw the content of three books with titles like: Everything you need to know about pregnancy, How to be a good mother, and A baby a joy in your life.

Parenting books? Why would Katherine buy parenting books unless she was changing her mind?

He heard the shower stopped running and he immediately pulled the books back inside, it was probably better if he didn't tell Katherine that he saw them. She would tell him when she was ready.

-End of Chapter Twelve-

Thanks for your reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

The weeks passed before they could even blink and now Katherine and Caroline were sitting side by side at a small clinic in Mystic Falls waiting to be called for their checkups and sonograms.

Katherine was in the middle of her third month of pregnancy and Elijah had insisted that she get a routine check and she had dragged Caroline along with her who had also entered her third month to accompany her.

It made Katherine glad that their due dates were only a few weeks apart, but still a part of her wanted Caroline to have her baby first and then tell Katherine how the birth was. The pregnancy books were only freaking her out more and honestly she didn't find anything "beautiful" about birth.

"God, what is taking them forever?" Katherine grumble as she closed her fashion magazine. "I can barely breathe in these jeans."

"At least you're still fitting into your jeans." Caroline pointed out. "How could I have gained weight so fast?"

"Well, if your breakfast didn't consist of deep fried Twinkies-"

"Says the girl that ate a whole package of cupcakes!" Caroline interrupted.

Katherine shrugged. "I was hungry, I'm eating for two we have an excuses." She looked over her shoulder. "Now where is that damn nurse? Does Klaus know you were coming?"

"Nope." Caroline said irritably as she flipped over a parenting magazine. "Why should I even bother telling him? I and the baby are just another financial responsibility, I think he's just doing it so Elijah doesn't nag him."

"Or your mom shoots him." Katherine gave her a small smile. "Well, he can't be worse than Elijah, I rather be ignored than over coddled, I'm serious the man thinks I'm about to have the baby any day now."

"Aw, that's so cute." Caroline cooed. "He's excited."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Believe me, it's not cute when he starts following you around everywhere."

Caroline stop mid laugh when a middle age nurse appeared. "Miss Caroline Forbes, follow me I'm going to take you to Dr. Fell. Miss Pierce, please wait here Dr. Rogers will be with you in just a moment."

"Perfect." Katherine said dryly, obviously not eager to be kept waiting.

* * *

The nurse led Caroline to a small room where a dark hair doctor was waiting for them. "Thank you, Cindy. I'm Dr. Meredith Fell, Miss Caroline."

"Hi," she shook the doctor's hand feeling butterflies in her stomach, she couldn't believe how nervous she felt. "So should we get started?"

"Lie down, please." Caroline lied down on a small bed as Meredith lifted up her blouse and spread a cold, blue gel on her stomach. "How far along are you?"

"I just entered my third month last Tuesday." Caroline said trying to look at the small screen, but she couldn't really depict it. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is perfect," Dr. Fell said. "Your baby is growing strong and it's healthy, there's nothing more that I can say at this point." She started drying off the gel.

"When can I find out if the baby is a girl or a boy?"

"Not for another month or two." Dr. Fell handed her a small picture of her sonogram. "Here your, your first sonogram picture."

Caroline smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Katherine flinched when the cool gel touched her stomach, "Sorry, honey." Dr. Rogers, a fifty something year old doctor with bright red hair said. "Now what do we have here?"

Katherine waited for the woman to say something, but when she didn't she snapped. "Well?"

"My, do I have a surprise for you." She said which only annoyed Kat even more. Dr. Rogers noticed the murder-y look on Katherine's face and continued. "You're having twins, baby doll."

Katherine froze, was this women serious or was she going senile? "What?" she squeaked.

"You heard me," Dr. Rogers scoffed. "You're carrying two little angels." She saw how pale she looked. "Honey you ok."

"I'm fine." Katherine said as she stood up, not bothering to take off the gel from her stomach. "I just really wasn't expecting this."

She was barely getting used to the idea of one baby, now she had to get used to two?

* * *

Elijah was there as soon as Katherine came walking through the door. "Elijah, you scared me. What are you doing here, I thought you were at work."

"It's my lunch break." Elijah said, he studied her face. "Are you ok? You look sick."

"I'm fine." She fumbled as she pulled out the sonogram and handed it to him. "I just got some unexpected news."

Elijah frowned. "Is everything ok with you and the baby-"

"Everything is fine." She gulped. "Elijah, I'm having twins."

A look of relief spread across his face. "Thank god, I thought something bad happened-I-"he studied her face. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, a little overwhelmed, actually a little excited."

"Really?"

"Really, I guess you're excitement can be contagious."

Elijah wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

Klaus heard the doorbell ring and he frowned as he stood up, he usually didn't get many visitors. He stood up and was surprised when he saw Caroline. "You know where I live?" he blurted out.

Caroline scoffed. "Nice to see you too," but her anger quickly evaporated when she raised a black and white picture. "Look, I have a surprise, I wasn't going to show it to you but then I thought why not-"

Klaus snatched the picture from her. "What is this?"

"It's my sonogram silly. Dr. Fell told me how to read it." She pointed to the picture. "See, that's my-our baby's head. Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah sure," he waved her in trying to depict the picture. "You had an appointment today?"

"Yeah, me and Katherine oh, and guess what Katherine is having twins-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he interrupted again, he didn't care that the she-devil and his brother were having twins.

"Will you stop interrupting me," she huffed. "Well, I didn't know you cared, I figured I just tell you afterwards."

"Of course I care," he snapped as he looked at the picture again. "You should have told me."

"I'll tell you next time." Caroline said feeling perplexed, why was Klaus so worked up about this?

Klaus didn't speak for a moment. "I've been thinking about what your mother said and would you like to get married Caroline? I would be willing too . . . to some extent and it would restore your honor."

"You don't have too, really my honor or whatever is fine." She softened. "But thanks for offering."

* * *

Tyler was helping his mother clear up some old boxes in her basement because his parents wanted to turn it into a home gym which meant that he had to get rid of his junk. He stopped short when he saw a box labeled, high school memories.

He gave a small smile when he opened it, inside was a picture of his old football team, his high school diploma, and a picture of him and Caroline at a random football game. He smiled a sad smile, poor Care impregnated with another's man baby, a man that she didn't even like, but he admired her bravery.

He put down the picture, he wished that things could have gone as planned.

-End of Chapter Thirteen-


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

"I can't do this," Caroline said as she grasped Klaus' forearm, she looked at the big, beautiful house that had been the home that Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah had growned up in. His parents' home, her baby grandparents' home, as if that wasn't modifying enough Caroline was going to have to meet them.

At first she had been flattered when Klaus had invited her to a small family party where Katherine and Elijah were going to announce the fact that they were expecting babies, but now that they were actually there she was chickening out even though she knew that the only ones that were going to be present were Rebekah and Stefan, Katherine and Elijah, and Mikael and Esther.

She had asked Kat for advice in how to deal with them, but Katherine had just told her that they were nice people, but kind of cold and withdrawned. Not exactly inviting.

Klaus wiggled away from Caroline's grip, ignoring Caroline's look. "What are you so worried about?" He asked. "They are just my parents."

"Yes, they are your parents," Caroline hissed at him. "You parents that will probably think I'm a slut because their son knocked up someone that they have never head off."

A twitch of a smile appeared on Klaus' lips and she groaned.

"Really, love there's nothing to be afraid of and sooner or later we have to tell them about that," he said motioning to her small baby bump that she had quietly hid under her cardigan. "Besides I've meet your mother, so it's only natural that you meet my parents."

Caroline didn't say anything else as she accompanied Klaus inside, she didn't feel like telling Klaus that she only had one parents and that Liz probably wasn't as intimidating as Esther and Mikael. They were greeted by several voices at once, it seemed that they were the last ones to arrive.

Mikael and Elijah were speaking in the den while Rebekah and Stefan were cuddling on the couch apparently still in the honeymoon phrase. Katherine was helping Esther bring in trays filled with sandwiches and pasta.

"Nik!" Rebekah exclaimed as she hugged her older brother. "Finally, what took you so long?" she looked confused to see Caroline for a moment, but quickly shook her head. "Caroline, darling you look lovely."

"Hello, Rebekah." She said. "Hi, Stefan."

"Hi," Stefan said as he looked from Klaus to Caroline. "I didn't know that you guys were friends."

"We're not really-"

"It's complicated-"

Both Caroline and Klaus stammered with their sentence until Stefan thought it would be better to act as if he hadn't asked anything. Mikael stood up and greeted them. "Klaus, you didn't tell us that you were going to bring a lady friend."

"I was sort of last minute," Klaus said quickly. "Caroline, I'd like you to meet my father, Mikael. Father, this is Caroline Forbes."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Mikaelson," Caroline smiled politely.

"Please call me Mikael." Mikael said. "Is your mother, Sherriff Forbes?"

"Yes sir."

"Hey, Care." Katherine saved Caroline by hugging her hello, Caroline couldn't believe how big she was. Even thought it had only been a few days since she had last seen her, her shirts seemed a little snug around her waist and she wasn't trying to hide it like Caroline. She guessed that most people already knew that she was pregnant, but were just keeping it secret out of politeness.

"Hi, Kat." She pulled away and came face to face with Esther. "Hello, Mrs. Mikaelson."

"Hello," Esther said, not unkindly. "Are you my son's girlfriend?"

Caroline said quickly, ignoring the question. "I'm Caroline Forbes."

"Esther Mikaelson."

Elijah urged Katherine to come forward and Katherine nervously stood by his side. "Everyone Katherine and I would like to make an announcement before lunch, sweetheart?"

"I'm expecting a baby," Katherine said nervously. "Actually babies, twins. We're going to be parents."

Even though half of the room had guessed that Katherine was expecting, they pretended to be surprise and immediately started congratulating them and asking Katherine about the pregnancy. Caroline breathed a sigh of relief. At least the spotlight wasn't on her anymore.

* * *

"How did this happen?" Both Esther and Mikael questioned later that day after lunch. The time had moved so fast that Caroline was actually dizzy. After lunch Klaus had asked his parents to meet him in his study and they had agreed confused.

Caroline had actually been glad that for once Klaus had taken initiative and told them that Caroline was expecting a baby. He didn't mention the drunken one night stand thank god, though Mikael and Esther looked like they were about to faint.

Caroline couldn't blame them, because unlike Katherine who had been dating Elijah for years and actually known them, she didn't have a legitimate excuse to be pregnant.

Caroline gave a nervous chuckle trying to make a joke. "I think we all know how it happened."

Esther raised a pointed eyebrow and Caroline looked down.

"But I haven't seen you before today," Mikael frowned. "Have you been dating long?"

"Only about a year, secretly," Klaus said locking eyes with Caroline, silently telling her it would be better not to tell his parents that their relationship had been a one night stand.

"And are you sure that the baby is Klaus'?" Esther blurted out.

"Mother!"

"Yes, it's his child," Caroline said angrily. Why were Klaus' parents being so judgy? "Like your son said we've been dating, Mrs. Mikaelson."

Esther blushed, but didn't offer an apology.

"How pregnant are you?" Mikael asked.

"Three months."

They didn't say anything for a moment. "And are your planning to marry?" Klaus knew that he had asked Elijah the same thing, but he had simply said, maybe after the babies' births.

"Perhaps later, right love?" Klaus asked. "This has all caught us by surprise, but I do know one thing the baby that Caroline is expecting is my child and I'm ready and willing to take care of them both."

* * *

"Thank you." Caroline said as Klaus drove her home later that night. "For defending me from your parents, you didn't have too."

"I did." Klaus said, he didn't bother looking at her. "I don't like people, even my parents insulting what is mine."

Caroline scoffed. "I'm hardly yours."

"Fine, be sensitive." Klaus said. "But the baby you're carrying it's mine."

"No," Caroline corrected. "It's ours."

* * *

"That went well, didn't it?" Elijah said later that night as he kissed Katherine's forehead, they were in their bed together.

Katherine snuggled closer to him. "Rebekah and your mom we really excited I think Rebekah actually registered us at Toys R Us." She smiled. "I was surprise to see Caroline there, she and Klaus seemed to be getting along."

"You sound surprise."

"In a good way," Katherine said. "And you have to admit that you can brother can be an ass."

"That he is," Elijah agreed. "I hope that he can make that girl happy, I hope that he can make their baby happy, and I hope that they themselves are happy."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-


	15. Chapter 15

**XV**

A ringing phone, her own ringing phone woke Caroline up in the middle of the night. It took Caroline a few attempts to sit up because she wasn't used to having a belly, though it was unexpected she had just entered her fourth month of pregnancy and she was just going to get bigger.

She finally managed to get her cell phone. "Hello?" she answered the phone groggily.

"Caroline, Caroline, its mom." Liz sounded urgent. Caroline remembered briefly that Liz sometimes worked the night shift, though she wondered why she was so freaked out.

"Mom," she grumbled. "What's going on?"

"Your store," she urged her to wake up. "Someone robbed your store."

Caroline's eyes shot open as panicked entered her body. She hadn't installed a decent security system she knew that, but Mystic Falls was such a small town, she hadn't thought that somebody would actually rob it, apparently she had been dead wrong.

"I'm on my way," Caroline said as she started looking for her slippers.

"No Care, the place is swamped with police and it will take a while to clear everything, just stay at home and come in the morning." Liz could feel Caroline's hesitation. "Please Care, for me honestly everything in a mess right now and you don't need to see it."

Caroline looked at her clock, four am. There really was nothing that she could do now, defeated she return back to bed. "All right," she ran a hand through her tangled blond hair trying not to cry. "I'll be over there in a few hours, I love you mom."

"I love you too," Liz hesitated. "By the way I told Klaus."

Caroline's raised her head. "Why would you tell Klaus?"

"Because the store may be in your name Care, but he bought it." Liz shrugged. "And anyway, he deserved to know."

* * *

"Oh my god." Caroline shrieked so loud early the next morning, that she wasn't surprise when a few people turned to look at her. Her store, her beautiful store was ruined, and she didn't even know who had caused the damage.

Whoever it had been had thrown a rock through the window and dozens of the clothes were gone and several pieces of jewelry, Caroline was only glad that she had removed what little money she had had in the cash register.

She closed her car door and held it tight feeling that she was about to faint.

"Caroline," Klaus was stepping out of his own car, he was dressed and ready to go to work. "I heard, your mom called me last night." He saw the way that Caroline's whole face was blotchy and red like she was trying not to cry, which wasn't good especially since Klaus wasn't good with sentimental women. "Are you, um ok?"

"Of course I'm not ok, Klaus." She snapped, hating herself for getting angry at Klaus. "Everything is ruined," she went inside and saw that it was worst. There were clothes and furniture all over the place. "Everything is ruin." She burst into loud sobs, while Klaus stood up awkwardly not sure what to do, should he comfort her, rub her back, tell her to stop crying?

"We'll fix it," he said instead. "There's not need to cry."

Caroline gave him an angry glare and Klaus kept his mouth shut, perhaps it was better if he didn't say anything.

* * *

"What is Caroline's security in her own apartment?" Klaus demanded, her own store had been robbed, Klaus wouldn't doubt it that a serial killer might be able to get inside Caroline's own home.

"Why are you asking me?" Katherine snapped. "Do I look like Caroline?"

"You're her best friend, you must be useful for something." Klaus said.

"Nice one, Klaus." She looked over her shoulder and saw that her adviser was giving her the evil eye. "Look, I have to go and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me at work?" she hung up before Klaus could offer a response.

"Pierce," her adviser said as he looked over his clipboard. "They need you in the maternity ward. Room 369. "

"Can't you get a nurse to assist you?" Katherine snapped. "I don't know anything about babies."

"A lot of the nurses called in sick and they need help," her adviser glared back at her. "Might I remind you that this is part of your necessary training?"

Katherine didn't respond as she headed to the third floor, most of her rounds sometimes included the patients that weren't in danger health wise or on very few occasions the ER, but Katherine had rarely assisted in the maternity ward and it wasn't something that she was looking forward too.

She pushed opened the door of the room and stopped short when she saw a woman on the bed trying to give birth, looking more dead than alive.

"Katherine, please assist Mrs. Hanes." Dr. Fabio instructed, even she looked pale and tired. "Encourage her and check that she has enough oxygen and nutrients."

Katherine nodded as she went towards, Mrs. Hanes. She checked her vitals. "Deep breaths, deep breaths," she ordered as Mrs. Hanes did as she was told. "Yes, that's perfect."

Mrs. Hanes whispered as she felt another contraction. "I never felt pain like this before with my other, I can't feel it moving." She winced as she felt another contraction.

"Mrs. Hanes I need you to push," Dr. Fabio ordered. "I can see the head, on the count of three start punishing."

It seemed like an eternity to Katherine the time she spent there and Mrs. Hanes seemed to become paler and paler, finally she saw Dr. Fabio raise her head, though Katherine knew that something was wrong.

She rushed towards her and saw that the tiny baby that she was carrying was so pale that it was almost blue, it didn't cry and it didn't move. A stillborn. "Time of death 4:52 PM." Dr. Fabio turned to her. "Katherine . . . Katherine are you ok . . . Katherine."

Katherine didn't respond as everything suddenly turned black.

* * *

"Katherine . . . Katherine . . . Kat, sweetheart wake up." Katherine felt someone gently patting her face as her eyes opened, it took her a minute to realize that she was in one of the extra rooms at the hospital and that the one that was patting her face was Elijah.

He looked worried.

"Elijah," she murmured, her voice sounded groggy. "What happened?"

"You fainted." He said. "They called me, what happened? Were you feeling sick-"

"No," she said, the image of the stillborn baby was still fresh in her mind. "I was assisting in the maternity ward . . . and I saw a still born baby . . . it was so horrible Elijah . . . so scary . . . its face was so pale and the body so tiny." Her entire body shook as Elijah rubbed her back. "And the woman . . . the mother was screaming . . . and I almost did that Elijah. ...I almost gave up my babies. .like that."

"Don't cry, honey, don't cry, its ok." Elijah said gently.

"I'm just so tired Elijah." She muttered, it was the first time she had admitted this, it was hard enough carrying twins, but trying to complete her medical residency, studying, and working long hours shifts was hard on her and she felt tired all the time.

"I know." Elijah said, he had noticed that she had looked tired even though she was supposed to be taking it easy, but hadn't mentioned it because he didn't want to upset her. "Katherine, if you want to take a break . . . or quit, I understand. I have more than enough money to take care of you and the twins, you don't have to do this by yourself. At least think about it, please."

Much to his surprise she gave a little nod. "Ok."

-End of Chapter Fifteen-


	16. Chapter 16

XVI

"What is this?" Caroline sounded both confused and irritated. Irritated because the police had asked her to file a report about all the stuff that had been stolen and confused because Klaus had handed her a key without any explanation. Caroline didn't even recognize the key and speaking of Klaus didn't he have a job?

"That love, is the key to our new apartment." Klaus said simply as if it should have been obvious.

Caroline gave out a low laugh. "Excuse me?" when she saw that Klaus wasn't laughing, she frowned. "You can't be serious?"

"Oh, I'm entirely serious, love." Klaus said. "Your store was robbed and it wouldn't be a surprise if a burglar entered your apartment with your short attention span, now you may not care about the safety of our child, but I do."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me? I do care about the safety of our child and if I remember correctly much earlier than you ever did!" she sighed and tried to be patient. "Klaus, what happened to the store was an unfortunate accident, but that doesn't mean that you have to go all paranoid and move in with me."

"I don't like your apartment," he said as if that was the biggest issue. "Our new apartment is much bigger and with better windows, I honestly don't understand why you're so upset, Caroline."

"Because," Caroline said exasperated as she rubbed her temples. "Just because we are having a child together doesn't mean that we're doing the whole family thing."

Klaus cocked an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

Caroline's face grew purple as she tried to control her temper. "Meaning, that after you made my childhood a living hell and then I ended up pregnant, doesn't mean that you can just stomp in here and start barking orders about what I do with my life. I know that this may be a foreign concept to you, but we're in this together. Which means that we decide things together." Not to mention that they still had to figure out things like child support.

Klaus was obviously annoyed at Caroline. Apparently he was used to being in control, though Caroline wasn't going to be making things any easier. "Fine, but at least look at the apartment, Caroline. It's certainly much prettier than the one you have, not to mention it's certainly roomier and has enough room for a nursery."

Caroline sighed. "I don't know."

"Please, for me." Klaus gave her the most innocent puppy dog eyes that she could hardly say no.

"All right," she groaned, but gave him a warning finger. "But if I don't like it, it's going straight back to the market."

* * *

"So how is your little love nest with Klaus?" the tone of sarcasm was obvious in Katherine's voice as she handed Caroline her ice tea. They were in Katherine and Elijah's apartment, since Elijah was at work the girls had the place to themselves.

"Shut up," Caroline rolled her eyes. "And it's not a love nest, because if it was a love nest I would actually have to be in love with him."

"And are you moving with him? Your first grade arch enemy? That's bold." There was still a twitch of a smile playing on her lips. "Oh, come on don't frown, you have to admit that it's a little bit funny."

"Fine a little," Caroline admitted. "And about moving in, we'll I decided that he can move in, at least until the baby comes. We both agree that it's going to be more difficulty for me to do things as the weeks go by."

Caroline and Klaus had seen the apartment that Klaus had picked out yesterday. Caroline had to admit that the apartment was lovely, at least Klaus had taste. It had three bedrooms, one for her, one for Klaus, and one for the baby. A spacious kitchen and living room and even a small outdoor patio.

It had been a hard decision, but Caroline had agreed to let Klaus move in temporarily until the baby came, later they would solve whatever needed to be solved.

Caroline pushed back a dark blond curl. "But let's talk about you, are you actually quitting medical school."

"Postponing it, maybe," she bit her lip. "It's just it's so tiring and you know that Elijah works even more than me, I just feel that it's going to be even more difficult with twin babies. Elijah asked me if it wouldn't be better for all of us if I took a break at least for now and maybe go back to my studied later."

"Or become a baby making machine." Caroline teased.

Katherine playfully threw her a pillow. "Oh, shut up, at least I'm not moving in with the control freak who used to torture me in elementary school."

"Don't remind me." Caroline said. "Oh, I know since you're going to have this free time, at least until the twins come why don't you help me reopen my store and maybe plan a better budget? I always been lousy at math."

A smile spread on Katherine face. "Forbes, you have yourself a deal."

* * *

Caroline didn't have a whole lot of stuff in her apartment and Klaus had insisted that they move his furniture into their new apartment and to hire people so the move took less than a day and by the following day everything was done to Caroline's expectations.

Klaus couldn't anticipate living with her for a week, let alone a few months. He got his first surprise when he entered his apartment one day and saw that something was wrong. Or most likely smelled that something was wrong.

The entire apartment smelled like a combination of fish, burnt toast, and seaweed. He rushed into the kitchen, convince that Caroline had burnt down the kitchen or something, but found the blond in sweatpants half eating a salmon sandwich on half burned bread.

"Is that an apricot," Klaus frowned when he saw what was in the center of the sandwich. "With marshmallows?"

She nodded, as if was perfectly normal. "You want one?"

"Caroline, that's disgusting."

"No, it's not." Caroline insisted. "It's great, it really helps with the cravings."

"You were craving that?" Klaus asked as he took a seat at the table and watch as Caroline ate her sandwich, most girls that he usually dated didn't even meet him without makeup, but Caroline didn't seem to care that she was in sweatpants with her hair a ponytail.

"What's wrong with it? And why are you staring?"

"Oh, nothing."

-End of Chapter Sixteen-


	17. Chapter 17

XVII

Elijah frowned when her heard grunts comings from Katherine's walk in closet, it sounded as if Katherine was wrestling with a polar bear. He knocked on the door. "Kat, you ok?"

"Fine," Katherine said between grunts. "Just don't come in here!"

Elijah ignored her request as he pushed the door open and it took all of his will power not to laugh. Katherine was on the floor of the closet, wiggling and trying to zip up her favorite, black skinny jeans that were obviously too small for her, now that she had entered her fifth month of pregnancy.

"Don't laugh!" Katherine scowled as she kicked the jeans off and frowned. "I'm so fat!" she whined. "I just want to crawl into a hole and die!"

"Now you're exaggerating," Elijah let out a small laugh as he helped her up and put a hand around her shoulder. "And you're not fat, gaining baby weight is perfectly normal. You're still cute."

It was obvious that Katherine was not amused. Elijah sighed, he should have known that it wouldn't be that easy to convince Katherine. "Look, why don't you go maternity shopping with Caroline, I'm guessing her clothes don't fit much either." Though the blond didn't wear super tight clothes like Katherine was used to.

"All right, I'll call her," she admitted grudgingly as she gave him a small peck on the lips. "I love you, I'm sorry that I'm such a drama queen."

Elijah smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Honey, that's the reason I fell in love with you."

* * *

"Klaus, I thought you left already," Caroline was surprised when she entered the kitchen for a glass of orange juice and found Klaus looking at his phone. Over the course of a few days, she had gotten over the mini heart attacks she received at remembering that she and Klaus actually lived in the same apartment, and besides his condescending tone, he was actually a decent roommate. At least he didn't leave his socks all over the place.

"My meeting doesn't start until ten," he noticed Caroline's purse. "Where are you going?"

"Katherine and I are going maternity clothes shopping," Caroline said feeling a little embarrassed, she barely managed to button her jeans most of the time, but she had been so focused on the store that she had put off clothes shopping, though she thought she better hurry unless she wanted to be in sweatpants all day.

Klaus nodded as he pulled out his wallet and handed her his credit card as if were no big deal. "Here, buy whatever you need, my pin is-"

"Klaus," she said. "I have my own money." That was a big lie of course, whatever little money she had won through the store she was already using it to pay for the renovations.

Klaus didn't move. "I insist, Caroline. You haven't been so unpleasant. It's the least I could do."

"Gee, thanks," knowing that Klaus wasn't going to budge, she took the card from him. "Thanks, Klaus." She sounded more sincere. "But next time, I'm paying for my own crap."

Klaus smirked, he leaned forward and for a second Caroline felt that he was going to kiss her, but he simply pulled back and cleared his throat. "Well, I'll leave you to your shopping then."

* * *

"Ugly, ugly hideous," Katherine was moving through the clothes rack so fast that Caroline doubted that she even looked at the clothes.

Caroline sighed and tried to be patient, but with Katherine it was hard, they had been shopping for over two hours and Katherine had yet to find something that she liked. Caroline had already picked out two jeans and a nice dress from a previous store, but it was no secret that Katherine was picky.

"What did you expect to find, leather jeans?" she plucked an emerald green blouse. "How about this?"

Katherine narrowed her eyes as she glanced at the blouse suspiciously. "It's pretty."

Caroline gave a hollow laugh. "It's not going to bite you, Kat just try it on." Katherine still didn't look convince. "That is unless you want to destroy all your clothes back home."

Katherine immediately grabbed another blouse and a dress. "Be right back."

* * *

The following week both girls planned their ultrasounds to find out the gender of their babies and they were both nervous to say the least. Both of the Mikaelson boys had insisted on accompanying them.

Katherine watched the clock in front of her, barely noticing as Dr. Rogers put the cold, blue gel on her belly. Katherine was biting her lip so hard out of nervousness that she was sure that it would bleed.

Elijah was rubbing her shoulder. "Just breathe, sweetheart."

"This one has always been twitchy," Dr. Rogers gave an exaggerated sigh.

Katherine glared at her, of all the doctors they had to stick her with this one again? But her anger left when Dr. Rogers finally smiled. "There it is, now you two are going to be the proud parents of twin baby girls, identical by the looks of it."

There was a big smile on Elijah's face as he kissed Katherine's cheek. "Little girls!"

"Our own little girls," Katherine whispered as her eyes never left the screen.

* * *

"Klaus will you stop moving your feet?" Caroline said exasperated as she laid back down on the small bed waiting for the doctor. "I'm sure Dr. Fell will be here any minute."

Klaus glared. She was already regretting it, letting him come with her, but she had no idea that he would be this nervous, I mean she was the one that was going to have the baby.

"Sorry, to keep you waiting," Dr. Fell said. She looked surprised to see Klaus. "Hello, Mr.-"

"Mikaelson." Klaus said curtly. "The baby's father, now will you hurry up?"

"Klaus!" she scolded as she laughed nervously. "Sorry about that, he's nervous."

"Not to worry," Dr. Fell placed the blue gel on Caroline's stomach and smiled. "How have you've been feeling, Caroline?"

"Perfect, just a few cravings and my jeans don't fit like they used to."

She laughed. "That's normal. Are you ready to find out the gender of your baby?"

She nodded as she searched for Klaus' hand and much to her surprise he squeezed it back.

"You're going to have a baby boy."

-End of Chapter Seventeen-


	18. Chapter 18

**XVIII**

Caroline heard knocking one late afternoon, she slipped her feet into her flip flops and opened the door, she was surprised when she saw Tyler there. "Tyler?" she chirped. "Hi, how did you get my new address?"

"You mom," Tyler said. "I called her when I saw that your old apartment was empty. May I come in?"

She nodded. "Come on in,"

Tyler went inside and whistled as the lavishly decorated apartment. "Nice place, I can see that the store is doing well."

"Uh, not really it was robbed."

Tyler's eyes widened. "Oh, no are you ok?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, it was during the middle of the night." She nervously moved her feet back and forth. "Actually I'm living here with someone, Klaus."

Tyler's mouth became thin. "Klaus? The jerk who got you pregnant, the one who didn't believe you and didn't want anything to do with you? How could you move in with him Care?"

"Let me explain," she pleaded, though a part of her was wondering why she deserved to give Tyler an explanation. "Things are different now, he's changed, maybe not for the better in some cases, but he's not the same person who rejected me-"

"And you believe him?" Tyler scoffed. "Caroline, I've been surrounded by people like Klaus all my life. He may be interested right now, but he will leave the second another thing catches his interest."

Caroline put her hands into fists. "Don't you think I know that Tyler? Don't you think I worry about that every single day? I know who Klaus is, and I know what he's capable of doing, but still I gave him a chance and frankly whatever Klaus and I do is none of your business!"

Tyler was about to respond when the door opened and Klaus came in, looking confused. He turned to Tyler. "Your friend came to visit." There was a tone of irony in his voice, he recognize Tyler.

"Yeah?" Tyler retorted "is that a problem?"

"Careful mate," he said icily. "You're in my house."

"I know apparently in a matter of months you have even manage to brainwash, Caroline," Tyler said. "You should know that not all of us are falling for this Klaus and that Caroline will have people to defend her."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Tyler," Caroline said quietly. "I think you need to leave."

Klaus gave him a smirk, Tyler mumbled something his breath, but left without another goodbye.

Once he left Klaus turned back to her. "What the hell was he doing in my apartment, Caroline?"

"Excuse me?" she shot back. "This is my place too, I live here. I don't need your permission to invite my own friends Klaus, and it's just Tyler what's the big deal?"

"The big deal, sweetheart is that he doesn't like me and I can tell you the feeling is mutual. I wouldn't be surprise if he was whispering evil things about me in your pretty little ear."

Caroline rubbed her temples. "Would you listen to yourself? You're acting paranoid, he wasn't saying anything bad."

Klaus didn't say anything. Caroline rested her hand on the counter. "Look, Klaus if we're going to live together, much less raise a baby together we need to be able to trust each other."

Klaus didn't say anything, he just stared at the counter wearing a childish pout. Caroline squeezed his hand. "Klaus look at me."

His blue eyes meet hers as he leaned forward and gave her a small kiss.

"Klaus," she barely whispered his name, though her mind was all over the place. What the hell had happened? Why had Klaus kissed her? Why was he acting this way?

Apparently, Klaus thought the same thing because he pulled back and looked at Caroline. "I'm sorry," he croaked as he simply turned away towards the door.

"Wait," she said as she tried to walk after him, but he was much too fast for her. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. She had a feeling that she had complicated her life even more.

* * *

"Why the hell did you make out with Klaus?" Katherine shouted over her cell phone, she had been in the middle of cleaning out her closet since it was getting more tiring for her to wear heels, she had decided to find all her flats and flip flops so when the time came when she couldn't see her own feet anyone she would actually be able to slip her feet inside a pair of shoes.

"Don't yell," Caroline whined. "I feel like my head is about to explode, I still can't believe I did that. Well, for the record he kissed me and then I sort of kissed him back."

"What happened?" Katherine asked curiously as she settled on the couch.

"Well, Tyler came to visit-"

"Wait, Tyler from high school?" she asked. "I haven't seen him in ages."

Caroline shook her head. "That's not the point, Kat we were just talking and then Klaus came home early and he started getting all weird and maybe even a little jealous. We were arguing and then well he kissed me."

"What else did you do?"

"Nothing," Caroline sounded somewhat disappointed. "He just left, he apologized and he left and he hasn't come back since. Should I be worried?"

"No, just let Klaus cool down and don't you dare apologize," she heard the door click open and Katherine looked over her shoulder. "Elijah, just came in and he has his 'I'm worried' face, I'll call you later."

"Ok," Caroline said grimily.

She hung up and walked towards Elijah. "Hi." She gave him a quick kiss. "What's wrong?"

"I just have a lot on my mind," he hesitated. "I was just wondering, have you've considered telling your parents about your pregnancy?"

Katherine stiffened and her pretty face turned into a scowl. "What?" she snapped. Elijah knew that she despised her parents, through her childhood they had cared more about smoking and drinking, Kat had been out of the house the minute that she had turned eighteen.

She hadn't spoke to them in years, the thought just depressed her. She knew her father and mother weren't living together anymore and her mother lived in the same house that she had gowned up in. Why the hell was Elijah bringing that up now?

"You don't have too," Elijah said quickly noticing Katherine's face. "I just thought that it might be nice if you made up. . .you haven't seen your mother in years-I'm sorry, it was a stupid idea-"

"No," she hesitated. Elijah was right, what if by some miracle her parents had changed and besides they were her babies' grandparents wouldn't they want to know. "I'll tell them."

* * *

Katherine nervously stood in front of her childhood home, it hadn't changed much, the same pale blue shutters, the same door with the Bugs Bunny sticker. She closed her eyes, you can do this Katherine. She knocked on the door.

When no one answered she pushed the door open, the house had the same stench of alcohol, cigarette smoke, and cat pee. Everything was the same as when Katherine had left it, she closed the door behind her. "Mom? Mom?"

"In here," a woman hiccupped. "Who's calling?"

Katherine entered the living room and saw her mom, Shirley on the couch, she was wearing a pair of old sweatpants and her hair was in a messy ponytail. At some point her mother had been beautiful, but now she just looked old and tired. She looked pale and hung over and Katherine wondered how she even managed to pay the bills.

She squinted. "Katherine, is that you?"

"Yes, mom it's me."

-End of Chapter Eighteen-


	19. Chapter 19

**XIX**

Shirley glance at her once more, as if not really believing her. The way that she was looking at her was making her nervous. "You look older," she commented.

"I know," she said. "We haven't seen each other since I was twenty I think."

Shirley quickly lost interest, she rolled back to her back and gave a long suffering sigh. "Now what do you want? I hardly think is to visit your dear old, mom."

Katherine gulped, mentally cursing Elijah and herself for being so stupid as to think that Shirley would change, didn't they know by now that Shirley wouldn't change? "I'm pregnant." She said. "I just thought that you would want to know."

"Why is not my child," Shirley said sarcastically looking at Katherine for the first time, her eyes traveled towards her pregnant belly. "And weren't you going to be a nurse or a banker or something?"

"A doctor," she said icily. "But I've postponed my studies until the twins comes."

Shirley let out a small laugh. "Twins! Oh, darling the worse mistake you could have done is getting yourself pregnant, believe me children are a pain."

Katherine's voice broke as she forced herself not to cry. "Well, then I just thought that I should let you know, I thought you would be interested, guess I was mistaken. Well, I won't bother you any longer."

Shirley nodded. "Are you married at least?"

"No," Katherine said sharply. "But I have a wonderful man on my side and with his help I think I'm going to do just fine. Goodbye, mother."

* * *

"Katherine . . . Katherine, earth to Katherine!" Caroline practically shouted and Katherine gave a small jump in surprise, she had been lost in her own thoughts. Currently, she was helping Caroline packed up all the broken/useless stuff in boxes.

Caroline herself looked distracted, but Caroline being Caroline always put aside her feelings and concentrated on her work.

"Sorry," she said as she closed down a cardboard box. "I just have a lot on my mind."

Caroline frowned. "About your mom?"

She nodded. "Among other things, I just thought that people could change, I guess I was wrong. I was stupid getting my hopes up."

"Don't say that, Kat," Caroline said gently. "She's your mom, you have every right to have hope, but you're right some people aren't capable of change."

Katherine frowned. "I'm guessing we're talking about Klaus now. Did he return home last night? Has he tried to call you?"

Caroline shook her head. "Nothing, I never really pegged him for a coward," she grabbed the box. "Oh, well no use crying about it, it's back to handling things by myself like I always have."

There was the sound of a small bell when the door swung open. "Sorry, it's close-"

She trailed off when she saw that it was Klaus. "You're not supposed to be carrying heavy stuff!" he scolded as he took the box from her. There was an awkward silence.

Katherine cleared her throat. "Well, I'm going to shopping with Bonnie, I haven't seen her in a while . . . um see you later."

"Later," Caroline whispered as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here, Klaus are you finally ready to talk to me?"

He nodded. "I wanted to apologize for what I did last night, you have every right to invite your friends since we're not dating or married-"

"Klaus, I'm not mad about the kiss," she interrupted. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that perhaps it's better if I move out," Klaus said. "Give you some space, this was never going to work out anyway."

"What wasn't going to work out?" Caroline said angrily. "Because we've only been living together for a few weeks and look I know both of us aren't the easiest people to get along with, but I thought the whole point of all of this is to be able to learn how to work together and raise our child, and now you're running away?"

"I'm not running away!" he snapped furiously. "I'm still going to help you financially-"

"Will, you listen to yourself I don't care about the money, all I want is for my son to have a father figure, no matter how dysfunctional he may be-" she stopped short when she felt a sharp kick in her stomach.

Klaus looked at her. "What's wrong?"

A smile spread across Caroline's face. "I think the baby just kicked, look," she placed Klaus' hand on her belly and the baby kicked again. "See?"

"He's a strong kicker." He commented as he pulled away his hand quickly, looking almost afraid.

"I'm not mad about the kiss," she said again. "It was just a one-time thing, we were just caught up in the moment. Agree?"

"Agree." Klaus said a little too quickly. He looked at her in amusement. "Are you saying that you want me to move back in?"

Caroline shrugged. "We lasted this long, we can survive a few more weeks."

* * *

Caroline hurried to answer the door the following afternoon when whoever was on the other side, didn't stop knocking. "I'm coming!" she said as she tried to rearrange her hair, so that it didn't look that messy.

When she answered the door she was surprise when she saw Esther and Rebekah standing there. Rebekah gave her a small smile, Esther didn't even blink. "Hi, Caroline," Rebekah said. "Sorry to bother you-"

"May we come in," Esther interrupted curtly.

"Oh, sure," she said as she opened the door wider and tried to hide her nervousness. What the hell was Esther doing here? The last time she had seen her had not been pleasant. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, we won't stay long," Esther sat on the couch and faced Rebekah. "Rebekah?"

Rebekah opened her bag and pulled out a small, antique music box. Esther got it from her and simply said. "It was my mother's."

"It's beautiful." Caroline didn't know what to say. How was this relevant to her?

"Klaus was always my mother's favorite grandchild," she said. "And on her deathbed she made me promise that I will give this to Klaus' wife."

"Oh, but I'm not-"

Rebekah gave her a look that said shut up.

"You're close enough, and is also a token of apology," she said as she placed that box in Caroline's lap. "And my way of saying welcome to the family."

* * *

Elijah was just entering his apartment when he heard Katherine's voice and another woman that she didn't recognize.

". . . Yes, plenty of space. . ."

"We could move this . . . breather exercises."

He paused, Katherine was standing next to a strange woman with long, white hair, and Katherine's hand was on her seventh month pregnant belly.

"Welcome," the woman said when she noticed Elijah. "I am Eve."

"Hello," Elijah said awkwardly.

"Elijah, Eve, Eve, Elijah," Katherine said smiling. "She's a friend of Bonnie, she recommended me to her."

"For what?"

"For assisting your wife in her home birth," Eve said peacefully. "Here she will be surrounded in a safe environment as she gives birth to her twins."

Elijah narrowed his eyes. It was official, Katherine had lost her mind. "Excuse me, may is talk to my wife?" he said tightly.

She nodded as Elijah pulled Katherine towards their bedroom, "Katherine, you are not going to have our babies in the living room!"

"What's the big deal?" she frowned. "Lots of women have home births."

"Yes, in the middle ages," Elijah snapped. "You need a hospital, with nurses and doctors and drugs-"

"No, I want to have a home birth," Katherine said. "I've been doing some research and some women have found home births peaceful and private."

Elijah opened his mouth to argue, but Katherine shut him up with a kiss. "I need to go back to Eve, sweetheart."

* * *

Katherine was tossing and turning in her sleep and it didn't help that she knew that Elijah was as awake as an owl next to her. "What's wrong?" he finally whispered.

"Your babies won't stop kicking me," she sighed. "They are fully awake at night and won't let me sleep."

Elijah smiled a bit as he placed his hand on her belly. "Girls, let your mother sleep."

They stopped kicking and Katherine relaxed. "I think they like it when you place your hand on my belly, at least they quieted down."

"I don't mind having my hand on your belly all night if it helps you sleep," Elijah said. "Look, Katherine I've been doing some research and many doctors have advise against homebirth, 6 out of 10 women-"

"Elijah," she interrupted as she gave him a kiss. "It's going to be fine, it's my choice."

-End of Chapter Nineteen-

Any baby names?


	20. Chapter 20

**XX**

"Would you like to go to dinner?" The question came as a surprise to Caroline, especially since Klaus hadn't invited her to go anywhere. Ever. You couldn't exactly blame her for being excited.

"With you?" Caroline questioned. "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch love," Klaus chuckled. "Elijah and I have just closed a big deal and we would like to celebrate it, Elijah is bringing Katherine."

"Sure, I would love too." At first Caroline had thought they were going to be alone, but of course it was going to be a group thing. "What's the address?"

"That nice Italian restaurant on Third Street," Klaus said. "Maria, I think it's called, are you sure you don't mind that I don't pick you up?"

Caroline snorted. "I can drive Klaus, besides . . . it's not like it's a date."

* * *

At seven thirty Caroline was adding the finishing touches to her makeup, she had called Katherine beforehand who told her that it was an elegant restaurant where they would be having dinner, so Caroline had opted to wear an elegant black dress with a pretty silk shawl to cover her shoulders. She had arranged her hair in a bun and had applied make up.

She dabbed on some more gloss and smiled. "Perfect" she grabbed her purse and headed downstairs. It felt awkward walking around with a huge belly, but Caroline couldn't help but feel a jolt of pleasure every time her son gave a little kick.

She got into her car and frowned when she had a hard time starting it and just kept making a strange noise. Crap, it must have been the engine again. Caroline really needed to get the engine fix or at the very least buy a new car. Well, she could always take a taxi-

She heard someone knocking on the glass window. "Tyler?"

"Hi," he smiled awkwardly. "I just came to apologize for my behavior the other night-"he stopped short. "Are you on your way out?"

"Kind off, I was meeting a few friends for dinner and my car stopped working."

"I can give you a ride."

"Oh, no Ty-"

"Please, Care I insist." Tyler said. "To make up for what a jerk I was."

She couldn't find a polite way to say no, so she simply nodded and headed towards Tyler's blue car.

"So where are you going?" he asked at they pulled out of the driveway.

"Maria's, third street," Caroline said, hoping they would ride in silence. By the time that they got to the first stop sign things were tense.

"Look, Care I hope things are ok between us." Tyler said. "Just because I don't approve of Klaus. . .I mean it's your life."

"Thank you, Tyler." Caroline said firmly. "And while Klaus has a lot of growing up to do, he's not as bad as you think-"

Tyler's gripped tightened. "Whatever you say."

Caroline looked up from her lap and her blue eyes widened, a car was coming their way and it didn't seem to stop. "Tyler, look-"

Caroline only felt a flinch of pain and everything turned black.

* * *

"Caroline is late, isn't she?" Katherine commuted as she put down her menu. Elijah, Katherine, and Klaus had been waiting for Caroline for over half an hour and they were staring to get hungry. "Why don't you call her?"

"She isn't answering her phone," Klaus said frustrated. At that moment his phone rang.

"That's probably her." Elijah said.

"It's Liz." Klaus frowned. "Hi, Liz."

"Klaus," Liz's voice was urgent, she sounded like she was trying hard not to cry. "There has been an accident. Tyler and Caroline were involved in a car accident on First Street."

"What the hell was she doing with Tyler?" he snapped, but his thoughts were all over the apace. Caroline. The baby. His baby. He was going to murder Tyler Lockwood.

"That's not important," Liz said. "They moved Caroline over to surgery, they are performing an emergency C-section. Caroline's injuries well . . . they feared that it would be bad for the baby-"

"What hospital are they in?" Klaus asked with a crack in his voice.

"Mystic falls Hospital."

"I'll be there soon."

"What happened?" Elijah frowned.

"Caroline and Tyler have been in an accident, Caroline is delivery the baby now by C-section."

"Now?" Katherine looked startled. "It's too soon, she's only in her seventh month."

Klaus ignored her as he stood up. He needed to get to the hospital.

* * *

The emergency room was filled by the time that Katherine, Elijah, and Klaus arrived. He noticed Liz and quickly walked towards her. "How is she?"

"The C-section should be over in a few minutes," Liz face was pale. "Caroline suffered from a few cuts and bruises and a concussion. There was some minimal internal bleeding but she's fine."

Klaus breathed a sigh of relief. "How did this happen?"

"From what Tyler told me-he only received a broken arm, he was driving Caroline to the restaurant when her car wasn't working. He got distracted and noticed too late that another driver was heading towards him, it didn't help that the opposite driver was drunk."

He nodded, his lips set into a grin line as he went back towards Katherine and Elijah to tell them the news. He stopped short when he saw Tyler exiting the emergency room with a cast on his arm.

"Niklaus-"

Klaus ignored his brother as he went towards Tyler and gripped him by the collar. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't run you over with my car."

"It was an accident." Tyler said. "I never meant to hurt her. I'm sorry."

"Is that supposed to make everything better Caroline and my child got hurt and I'm looking forward to filing a very expensive lawsuit against you."

"Gentleman," Elijah said coolly as he broke them apart. "Please break it up." He turned to Tyler. "I suggest you leave."

Tyler scowled, but did as he was told. "I'm really sorry."

"Klaus, you must calm yourself," Elijah scolded. "I know you're worried about Caroline and the baby, but getting into fights is not going to help the situation."

"Whatever you say, brother." Klaus snapped.

"Relatives of Miss Caroline Forbes?" a doctor appeared holding a clipboard. They walked towards him.

"How is Caroline?"

"Is the baby all right?"

"What can we do?"

"One question please," the doctor said. "Miss Forbes is fine we were able to control the bleeding and we removed a few pieces of glass that were in her arms and bandaged her up. She is suffering through a concussion and we would like to keep her for a day or two, but she's out of the danger zone."

"And the baby?" Katherine asked the question that Klaus didn't dare ask.

"The baby was born premature so he will have to be in an incubator for a few weeks while the rest of his organs develop" the doctor warned. "But yes, he is not suffering through drastic problems and in a few weeks you will be able to take him home.

"Can I see her?" Klaus asked

The doctor paused. "All right, but just one at a time. She is in room 635."

Klaus nodded as he rushed towards the room, he opened the door gently and saw Caroline sleeping on a small bed. But she didn't look like Caroline, she was all bandaged up and she smelled differently. Her blond hair was tucked back by bandages.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Klaus murmured as he touched her forehead. "I should have driven you."

Caroline's eyes fluttered open a little, though she was struggling to keep them open. "Klaus." She murmured.

"You're safe, Caroline," he said. "You're safe and our son is safe too, I'm going to be here all night don't worry."

Caroline's eyes closed again. "Good."

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" Caroline said impatiently late the following afternoon. She had woken up feeling drowsy, been forced to eat breakfast, and take a bunch of medical tests that she was growing impatient. All she wanted to see was her baby.

"Care, calm down," Liz smiled. "The nurse just left five minutes ago."

"I know." Caroline sighed, ignoring the fact that Klaus was trying to push her back down on the bed. Katherine and Elijah had visited her for a little while this morning, but they had left to give her privacy.

The nurse entered the room carrying a small, blue bundle wearing a white hat. A little baby was wrapped side. "Here's your baby."

"He's so tiny." Klaus said.

"He will grow, all babies grow up fast."

"Give him to me." Caroline squealed as the nurse position the baby in Caroline's arms. Her son's blue eyes were barely starting to open and he was curling himself against her chest. "Look Klaus, he loves me." She blurted out

"Of course he does, love." Klaus said as he looked at the delicate baby in front of him.

"What are you going to name him?" Liz asked.

Klaus and Caroline exchanged looks. "Well, we talked about it and we decided on Ethan Riley Mikaelson-Forbes."

-End of Chapter Twenty-

Thanks so much for the beautiful baby name suggestions!


	21. Chapter 21

**XXI**

"Careful, careful," Klaus said as he guided Caroline who was carrying Ethan carefully up the stairs.

"Klaus, you're making me nervous." Caroline grumbled as she held Ethan tightly. After four weeks of being at the hospital Ethan was finally allowed to go home and Klaus seemed more nervous than excited.

He pushed the door open and saw that it was exactly as they had left it. Caroline turned towards Klaus, while Ethan snuggled against her collarbone. She raised an eyebrow. "So where is this big surprise?"

"Don't be impatient," Klaus said as he led her towards the nursery, or what was supposed to be the nursery. Since Caroline had been visiting Ethan at the hospital every day and watching her business, she hadn't really had a chance to decorate the nursery. "Come here."

Klaus pushed the door open and Caroline gasped, she couldn't believe that Klaus had decorated the nursery. The walls were painted a bright blue with little white sheep that he had painted himself. It had a small white crib, a rocking chair, a changing area, and many toys for Ethan to play with.

"You did all this?" Caroline smiled as she turned Ethan around who was more asleep than awake. "Look, Ethan look what Daddy made for you."

Klaus tried to hide the blush as he led her toward the rocking chair. "I don't know if I will ever be a good father, Caroline, but I will try."

Caroline looked up at him and nodded. "That's all I'm asking."

* * *

"You're so cute. You're so cute." Katherine sing song as she tickled Ethan's toes while putting on his baby blue socks. Ethan giggled. "Oh, look Care he smiled at me."

"He smiles a lot, thank god I don't think I could handle a moody Mikaelson." Caroline said as she took Ethan from Katherine in order to feed him. Katherine had come over to help Caroline with the baby and to get a few pointers since the twins were going to be born in a week or two.

"So has Klaus been helping you with the baby?"

"I think he kind of scares him, don't you Ethan?" Caroline kissed Ethan's cheek before she put down the baby for his nap. "He's not used to babies, but I did get him to change a diaper last night so that's progress. So are you worried?"

"A little."

"Are you still having a home birth?" Caroline asked. "Elijah asked Klaus to ask me to convince you to have it at a hospital."

"Elijah is just worried silly." She said. Though Katherine had to admit that she was growing nervous about giving birth at home, not that she will ever give Elijah the satisfaction. "Did it hurt?"

"I was unconscious." Caroline said and then said quickly. "It probably won't be that bad."

* * *

Elijah had been in the shower while Katherine had been brushing her wet hair when the first pains started and she felt the rush of water between her legs one evening two weeks later. The contractions soon came after as she winced and grabbed the side of the bed. Crap, not now. Couldn't they wait until the next morning? Another contraction. Guess not.

Elijah came out of the shower and watched Katherine huddled over the bed. "Are you ok?"

"What do you think?" she bit her lip. "I think I'm going into labor."

Elijah paled. "Do you want me to call Eve?"

"Screw Eve, what I want is to go to the freaking hospital and get an epidural." Katherine saw the holier than thou look on Elijah's face and she scowled at him. "Oh, shut up and get me to the damn hospital!"

* * *

They managed to get to the hospital in under fifteen minutes with Katherine yelling at Elijah to hurry up in a mixture of tears and frustration. While Elijah filled out some forms and promised to call Bonnie, Katherine was wheeled into a separate room and given an epidural.

The pain was horrible and whatever drugs they were giving her were not helping. She had practically shooed Elijah out of the room telling him that she didn't want him to see her like this. Since Caroline couldn't leave Ethen, Bonnie had taken her place.

"Oh, god how much longer?" Katherine moaned as Bonnie patted her hand.

"It will be over soon, Kat don't worry."

"Bon, it's been three hours." She snapped. "What's taking so long?"

"We're almost there Ms. Pierce." Dr. Nash, the doctor that was attending her said. After a few more agonizing minutes, Dr. Nash smiled. "I can see the first baby's head, push."

Katherine sucked in her cheeks as she did as she was told, trying to push with all her might. The pain was terrible and she felt like screaming. Finally she heard a cry.

She raised her head and gave a weak smile as Dr. Nash handed the crying baby towards the nurse. "Congratulations a healthy baby girl."

Her happiness was short lived however when the contractions started again, without waiting for Dr. Nash to prompt her, she started pushing again. The second baby slid out easily.

She felt Bonnie squeezing her hand. "You did it, Kat. You did it."

Katherine rested her head against her pillows. "I did it!"

* * *

After they had cleaned Katherine and the babies up, Elijah was allowed in the room and Kat could see how pale and worried he was while Katherine tried to juggled two babies. "Hi."

"Hi," he breathed, his eyes never leaving his daughters who were already beginning to fuss. "How was it?"

"Let's put it this way, if you ever get me pregnant again I will kill you." Her smile faded. "I'm a terrible person, I can't believe that one time . . . I almost wanted-"

"Katherine," Elijah whispered. "Please don't punish yourself, that was then, this is now. You're allowed to make mistakes." He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," she murmured. "Now can you help me? Your daughter is squishing my arm."

"Of course," Elijah picked up one of his daughters and kissed her forehead. "Hello." He murmured.

The baby giggled. "We need to think of names, Elijah." Katherine said. "Any ideas?"

"I don't know." He frowned. "I never been good with girl names."

"How about you chose the names for one of them and I'll choose the name for the other?" Katherine suggested.

"All right." He said as he glanced at the baby. "How about Aurora? She looks like an Aurora and her middle name can be . . . Jasmine. How's that?"

"Good," Katherine bit her lip. "And since we are going through the whole exotic names how about Serena? And maybe Clara?"

Elijah nodded as he looked from his newborns to Katherine. "Aurora Jasmine and Serena Clara Mikaelson."

-End of Chapter Twenty One-


	22. Chapter 22

**Epilogue**

"Klaus, can you please help?!" Caroline tried not to snap at Klaus, but it was hard enough bathing a wiggling Ethan without him disappearing.

"I'm trying." He shot back. "You won't let me, besides he's splashing all over the place."

Caroline shrugged as she placed Ethan on the bed and started drying him off with a towel. "He likes taking baths, don't you Ethan."

Ethan blinked back with his big blue eyes.

"Klaus, can you pass me some clothes and a diaper-third drawer-no the other drawer."

"What is this?" Klaus hollered when he saw the t shirt and little sweatshirts that Caroline had bought and were inscribed with things like: Daddy's Little Man and #1 Son. "My son is not wearing that."

"Too bad," Caroline grabbed the clothes with a smile. "I'm still the only one changing his diapers so therefore I pick his clothes."

* * *

The picture of the Mikaelson-Pierce family was a weird one. Katherine was resting her head against Elijah's bicep. Seven month old Aurora was resting on his abs and her twin Serena was curled on his other arm fixated on pulling Elijah's ear.

The twins were no longer, itty bity babies and resembled their parents more than anything. Tight, chocolate brown curls were growing on their small heads and their eyes were adorably big and brown. They had Katherine's nose and lips and Elijah's cheekbones.

". . .And then the big bad wolf-"

"Ah mo, ee, ni." Aurora started cooing while Serena sprouted equal gibberish while now tugging on Elijah's hair.

"Girls, come on don't be like that I'm trying to tell you a story." Elijah frowned.

"I told you," Katherine rolled her eyes as she took the book away from him. "They are too small for storytelling, besides they are more interested in playing with the toilet paper."

Elijah sighed as he kissed Katherine's forehead and gave her shoulder a squeeze as he looked around at his three girls. "You're probably right."

* * *

"Come on, Ethan!" Caroline squealed at her ten month old son who was trying hard to stand on his feet, his little face red with concentration. "Come to Mommy! Klaus get the camera!"

"I've been filming for the past hour, love." Klaus said tiredly. "Maybe he needs a little-"

"Oh, look he's walking." Caroline squealed as Ethan started walking her way, his short little legs sort of stumbling as he walked with wobbly legs towards Caroline. "You did it." She put him on the floor and took the camera from Klaus. "Now walk towards Daddy."

Apparently liking the attention, Ethan started walking towards Klaus and Klaus picked him up, pride swelling inside his chest. "Good boy, Ethan."

"Dada, dada," Ethan replied.

* * *

"And stretch!" Katherine said as she bended down so that her three year of twins could copy her from their own yoga mats. The doors opened and Serena and Aurora stopped stretching.

"Daddy!"

"How are my girls?" Elijah kissed them both on their cheeks as he picked them up. "What are you doing?"

"Mommy is teaching us yoga," Aurora piped up.

"Yoga?"

Katherine shrugged. "It helps control stress."

Elijah laughed as he kissed her. "They are three, believe me I don't think they are that stressed."

* * *

The fall day was picture perfect it seemed. Caroline, now Mrs. Mikaelson couldn't believe that four years had passed since she had been pregnant with Ethan and two years since she had married Klaus. The gold ring still shone on her finger.

Four years had rapidly pass and now Ethan was starting preschool, he was tall for his age and long and thin like his father. He had curly blond hair and blue eyes and he reminded Caroline of a little angel even though he was the opposite half of the time.

"Ethan, do you have our cell phone numbers written down, and your lunchbox-"

"Caroline," Klaus interrupted laughing as he put a hand around his wife's waist. "It's preschool, not the military."

"Well, "Caroline flushed. "I don't want him to forget anything."

"I'll be ok, Mommy," Ethan said proudly. "I'm a big kid now."

Caroline smile, almost sadly. "You sure are."

"There's my brother, and Katherine." Klaus said as Caroline looked straight ahead as the couple were getting out of the car. Aurora and Serena seemed to be the exact replica of their parents with big brown eyes and chocolate curls.

Serena was stomping her foot impatiently while Aurora clutched her father's neck nervously, apparently more nervous than her sister about starting school. Caroline stifled a laugh as Katherine exited the car, she was eight months pregnant and this time expecting a boy and she seemed happier than in her first pregnancy.

All though she wasn't returning back to her studies she said that the twins and now the new baby were going to be keeping her busy. Elijah was still trying to convince her to marry him now that they were about to have three children and Katherine seemed to be warming up to the idea.

"Hi," Caroline said chirpily as Elijah put down Aurora as she and Ethan began comparing lunchboxes.

"Hey," Katherine said as she fanned her face. "I can't believe it's still so hot."

Klaus shrugged. "It's not really, though I guess carrying a baby really makes a difference."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha."

"Time sure flies." Elijah said almost sadly as he looked at the school.

"Yeah," Caroline agreed. "Well, I guess it's time to say goodbye." The parents and the kids exchanged goodbyes as they walked towards the building.

"Bye, Mommy, bye Daddy!" Serena called out, she had always been the loudest of the three. "Bye Aunt Caroline, by Uncle Klaus."

"We're going out for brunch," Elijah said hugging Katherine by the waist. "Would you like to join us?"

Caroline and Klaus exchanged looks. "We will love too, just give us a minute." Once Katherine and Elijah were out of an earshot she turned to him. "Do you think he will be ok?"

"If he's as determine as his mom, trust me he will be ok," Klaus gave his wife of two years a kiss. "I love you, Caroline."

Caroline murmured back. "I love you too."

**The End**

We've reached the end, thank you so much to everyone for their support! I really appreciate it!


End file.
